Happy Families
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**A/N: **By the way, I'll sometimes refer to Castiel as Dean's angel, despite him being human, but that's 'cause I always think Dean'll still see him as his angel, regardless of whether he is or not.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter One**

The girl climbed into the attic, her lighter at the ready with the flame allowing her to see only inches of the room. She heard the low gargling noise…something very creepy indeed. She turned and the thing got her, dragging her screaming and flailing into the attic, probably eating her alive.

"Oh no!" Castiel cried, hiding his eyes, "Is she dead?"

Dean giggled and put his arm around his lover.

"Probably, yeah…you know what Japanese horror movies are like though, she'll come back as a walking corpse or something."

Castiel shuddered.

"Dean I don't like this movie anymore, turn it off! Please!"

Dean let out a wheezy laugh.

"Come on, it's only 'The Grudge'!"

Castiel trembled in Dean's embrace. Dean decided to have some fun.

"Although…" he began solemnly, trying not to laugh.

Castiel looked up curiously, fear fully present in his wide blue eyes.

"What if she comes after you?"

Castiel laughed very nervously and punched Dean almost playfully in the arm.

"Oh don't say that!" He exclaimed hiding his face in Dean's shoulder, "I won't sleep for a month!"

Dean stroked his angel's back.

"Don't worry…I'm here to protect you…" He laughed with a smile.

Castiel breathed a small sarcastic sigh of relief.

"Oh well that's alright then."

The couple were alone in the house, or so they thought, and had decided to watch a movie together for their first "date" in two months. With Lucifer being trapped in his human vessel and forced to live with Bobby (and Chuck now, too), and Sam moving in with Castiel and Dean, they'd barely had time alone together. Castiel was human now too so most of that time was spent teaching Castiel how to shower, eat, drink, pee and…other stuff. Little did they know that Lucifer had snuck into the house and was listening to the conversation through the door. The room was dark so the movie would be scarier and the pair were cuddled up in bed.

Suddenly, they heard a low gargling noise…something very creepy indeed. Castiel grabbed Dean's arm. Dean paused the DVD.

"Dean…stop it now…"

Dean stuttered.

"I-I'm not doing anything…"

The noise came again.

"Dean, I said stop it!" Castiel whimpered, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Cas, I'm not doing anything I swear!" He replied, wrapping a protective arm around his angel.

As he was speaking, the noise came again, this time much louder. Castiel covered his eyes and let out a nervous cry. Dean got up, but Castiel gripped him tightly.

"Dean Winchester!" He whispered with a panicked tone, "Don't you move! Don't go out there please!"

Dean ragged his arm from Castiel's hold and slowly made his way towards the door, the knife he kept for security on his bedside table held tightly in his hand. Castiel trembled, watching Dean intensely as he made his way towards the door. Dean gripped the door handle and pulled the door open, seeing a pair of piercing eyes and hearing a loud voice.

"BOO!" Lucifer yelled, Dean and Castiel letting out screams.

Lucifer began to laugh hysterically.

"You fucking asshole!" Dean yelled, dropping the knife and grabbing the Devil by the collar, pulling him forward, "You nearly gave me and Cas a heart attack!"

Lucifer put his hands up defensively, letting out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, alright, I couldn't help myself! Cas was being such a girl about it!"

Dean released Lucifer and turned a light on, returning to the bed to take his terrified angel in his arms.

"Lucifer!" Castiel shouted, "How could you? You nearly scared me to death!"

He sighed and closed his eyes, willing his heart rate to slow down.

"What the hell do you want anyway?" Dean asked, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel's forehead to help him relax.

"Just thought I'd hang with you two since The Bobster's gone on a hunt…"

Dean laughed.

"The Bobster?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I had to nickname Bobby somehow…he doesn't like Bo, or Booby, or Bobby-Booby…so I settled with The Bobster until I can think of a better one."

Dean nodded, pretending to understand the way Lucifer's strange little mind worked.

"I'm sorry Lucifer, but you're not staying here." Castiel said, softly, "Dean and I haven't had time alone for two months…"

Lucifer just stood, staring at the couple on the bed.

"Please…" Castiel said, "Look, Chuck and Sam are in the bar just round the corner…you can spend time with them."

Lucifer sighed.

"Fine…you owe me! I hate hanging round with those two…they're such fucking nerds. Will you hang out with me tomorrow?"

Castiel nodded.

"We promise."

He sighed again and stomped out of the room. Castiel didn't relax until the front door closed.

"You okay, Angel?" Dean asked, concerned for his lover.

Castiel nodded and gripped on to Dean, burying his face in his neck.

"I'm sorry for being such a girl."

Dean grimaced.

"You weren't being a girl, Cas…ignore your brother, he's a dick."

Castiel felt Dean's fingertips lifting his chin, and Dean placed a soft kiss on his partner's lips. Castiel looked up at him with love in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah…listen now you're human, you're gonna react to things differently. I'm guessing horror movies scare you, although I can't understand why when you've seen real horror in this world."

"I'm just getting used to it again…sorry." Castiel said, sadly.

"Don't be, Angel." Dean replied, kissing Castiel deeply and passionately.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Dean and Castiel were in bed, Dean slowly entering his partner, feeling him shiver underneath him. This was the first time they'd had sex in two months, and God had they missed it!

Dean wanted to make it clear that this wasn't just a needy fuck, but love making, and so he lowered himself so every inch of both men's bodies was touching, making the contact between them even more special, holding Castiel tightly in his arms. Kissing his angel, Dean began to thrust slowly, almost teasing Castiel to keep him keen.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, gripping Dean's shoulders, "Go faster…"

Dean remained slow.

"Please!" Castiel begged, "You're driving me crazy!"

Smiling to himself, Dean picked up the pace a little and then lifted Castiel upwards so they were both in the sitting position. Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck and both men felt their bodies growing hotter with each thrust. Dean's arms wound tightly around Castiel and they moved together, still slowly as they tried to draw out the pleasure for one another. As Castiel pushed himself down against Dean's thrusts, they both let out the dirtiest noises they'd ever made together, and after around five minutes both men entered orgasm. The hunter's name escaped Castiel's lips in a whisper, and Dean emptied himself inside his lover. Feeling Castiel ejaculate against his stomach, Dean smiled.

"I love you, Castiel…" he whispered, trembling slightly.

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel replied, kissing Dean's neck and closing his eyes.

* * *

Dean awoke first the next morning, looking down and seeing his lover nestled in his embrace, sleeping so peacefully he looked as angelic as ever. The sunlight was visible through a tiny gap in the curtains of their bedroom and Dean knew it was a gorgeous day outside. Castiel stirred in Dean's arms and opened his big blue eyes to meet his partner's green ones.

"Good morning…" Castiel whispered with a beautiful smile.

"Mornin', Angel." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's forehead.

"What time is it?" the former angel asked, sitting up slowly and stretching.

Dean watched his angel stretch, his soft skin slowly rippling as the rest of his body woke up. Dean's gaze shifted to the clock on the other side of the bed.

"Nine-thirty…do you wa-…" he began, his question being interrupted by the feeling of Castiel's lips against his, moving slowly for a passion filled kiss.

Releasing him, Castiel chuckled.

"Sorry…I couldn't resist. What were you saying?" he giggled, Dean looking as though he was lost in daydream.

"Umm…" he said, his voice deep and hoarse, "I was just gonna ask if you wanted breakfast in bed…"

Castiel smiled.

"Would you do that for me?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course I would…don't move…" Dean said quietly as Castiel lay back against the pillows. Dean turned to look at his angel one last time. Castiel was laying in bed with his bare chest in full view looking beautiful in the morning light. Dean smiled, slipped on his t-shirt and sweatpants, and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Mornin', Sammy!" He called to his brother, who was sat studying the newspaper's job section.

"Morning. Good night last night?" Sam asked, looking up from his paper to talk to his brother.

"Yeah thanks. How was Lucifer?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"He was fine until that drag-queen tried to hit on him."

Dean laughed so hard he cried, having to bend double to keep the pain from getting to his sides.

"Seriously?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah…after that he told us he'd rather have sat all night watching you and Cas fuck than go to that bar…"

Dean laughed softly and shook his head.

"I don't think he would've." Dean replied, giving his brother the eyebrow.

Sam gulped.

"Where is Cas anyway?" he asked.

"In bed, I'm just gonna get him some breakfast."

"I take it was a _very_ good night then…" Sam replied.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're making Cas breakfast in bed? I mean, since when did you make anyone breakfast, let alone in bed?"

Dean smiled to himself and then turned to his brother.

"You know, since the Apocalypse was stopped, I couldn't give a shit about whether I ever made breakfast for anyone before…I'm just happy to be with you, Cas, Bobby, Chuck…Hell even Lucifer…"

Sam smiled at his brother who put four slices of bread in the toaster and took a carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

* * *

Five minutes later Dean was back in bed with his angel, an arm wrapped around Castiel as they both chewed happily on their toast. Their legs were entwined, and their finger's locked together. Finishing their breakfast, the pair lay back against the pillows holding each other.

"Thank you for that, Dean." Castiel whispered.

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean replied, planting a gentle kiss on the former angel's lips.

Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled.

"I could stay here all day…" he whispered, snuggling into Dean's chest.

"I know, but we have to get up. Don't forget that we promised Lucifer we'd hang out with him today…"

Castiel sighed.

"Why did I have to say that?"

"Because you love your brother, despite him being a total jerk-off." Dean replied.

* * *

By noon, Lucifer and Castiel were having a chat over coffee while Sam and Dean worked on the Impala outside.

"I'm sorry about last night," Castiel began, "I shouldn't have shunned you out like that. It wasn't very polite."

"No sweat, Cas…" the Devil replied, "I ended up having an eventful night after all."

"Oh yes." Castiel said, "I heard about the drag-queen…are you alright?"

Lucifer blushed and then laughed.

"It was all ridiculous really, although the moment the stupid fucker had his hands down my pants and I saw how manly they were I got the hell outta there!"

The brothers laughed, but then heard a huge bang which caused them both to jump up with wide eyes. Castiel sprinted towards the front door, fearing that Dean had electrocuted himself or something re-wiring the car.

"DEAN!" he yelled trying not to cry as he headed out onto the porch, looking frantically for his lover, "DEAN?"

Dean came out from under the hood of the car and ran towards his lover.

"Cas?" He asked, grunting as the angel roughly threw himself on him.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked him, pulling away and checking him over.

"I'm fine…" Dean laughed, then noticing the concerned look on the Devil's face.

The group looked over to the other side of the road, where Lucifer's gaze rested, seeing that a huge cloud of dust was parting to reveal a strange lump on the floor.

The shape moved and stood up…

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Two**

"Son of a…" the shape scowled, "I've never been able to land properly."

Castiel's eyes sparkled and his face lit up.

"Gabriel!" He called, making his way towards the figure emerging from the dust cloud. He stopped just as he left the front yard and looked puzzled. His brother was wearing a female vessel, which came as a surprise to everyone, but then Castiel saw the make-up, hair colour and clothing of the vessel. He was wearing a Goth girl…

"Castiel!" he…well…she replied, throwing her arms around her brother.

Dean stepped forward.

"Gabe?" he asked, unsure.

"Dean!" Gabriel yelled, throwing herself on the human.

"Gabriella!" Lucifer shouted, joining in with the others.

"Luci!" Gabriel replied, now throwing herself on him.

Lucifer gulped and smiled nervously as she pulled away.

"Nice vessel, Gabriel…" Sam said, softly.

Gabriel turned and saw the youngest Winchester.

"Sam!" She hugged Sam and then sighed, "How are you all?"

Castiel smiled.

"Wonderful thank you."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Castiel took his sister's hand and grinned at her.

"Come inside," he began, looking from Gabriel to Dean and back, "I've got lots to tell you…"

The pair giggled like school girls and headed inside, Gabriel grabbing Lucifer's hand and pulling him alongside them.

"You wanna join them?" Sam asked Dean who looked slightly sad.

"No," he replied, shaking his head, "Let 'em have their reunion. We'll be done on the car in about an hour anyway."

* * *

Inside the two closer siblings were chatting away happily while the Devil sat looking bored to death, until the conversation took a slightly dirty turn.

"By the way, we all saw you and Dean last night…you know…"

Castiel blushed and looked surprised.

"You all watched that?" He exclaimed, going bright red in the face.

"Father thought it was truly beautiful. Uriel was disgusted, Michael hid is face, I hid my face in Raphael's shoulder as he slept." Gabriel reported.

"Raphael slept?" Lucifer asked with a chuckle.

"Yes."

"Well you must have bored him then, Cas, huh?"

Gabriel looked at Lucifer with a _very _annoyed expression.

"How are things with you and Dean?" Gabriel asked.

"Things are great thank you, Gabriel." Castiel replied with a smile.

Lucifer drank the last of his beer and then burped, both his siblings looking at him shocked.

"Sorry…I'm going, Dudes. I promised the Bobster I'd be home by two to help him clear out the yard."

"Good bye, Lucifer," Castiel began, "It was good to see you."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"See ya later." He replied.

"Bye bye, Luci!" Gabriel laughed planting a kiss on the fallen angel's cheek.

Lucifer jumped back in disgust.

"Right…I'll be going now."

The Devil left and passed Dean and Sam on the way out.

"Bye, Bitches!" He called on his way past.

Sam and Dean looked up in astonishment, now shirtless, sweaty and dirty. Castiel and Gabriel appeared on the porch and sat down very quickly, because as soon as Castiel's eyes locked on Dean in his shirtless, sweaty and dirtiness, he almost collapsed. His next words were drawn out, and Gabriel tried not to chuckle.

"Dean…beer…here…for you…it will cool you down…you look hot…it's hot out here…isn't it hot?"

Dean walked over to the seating on the porch and sat down next to his angel, kissing his cheek and wiping a little dirt from his nose on there. Castiel's cheeks flushed crimson and Dean winked at him as Sam joined them.

"You won't be too long will you, Dean?" Castiel began, "You've been working so hard all day…"

Dean smiled, wiping the dirt away from Castiel's cheek.

"Don't worry about me, Angel. I'm fine."

Castiel grimaced and took Dean's hand.

"But I do worry, Dean…" Castiel stuttered, "I mean…you don't need your back playing you up again or to get exhausted or…"

Dean hushed his angel by kissing his lips, leaving the angel pouting slightly but a little dazed.

"There…that's better isn't it," Dean said softly, Sam and Gabriel smirking a little.

* * *

"_And it burns, burns, burns! The ring of fire…the ring of fire…"_ Lucifer sang as he washed Bobby's car.

The hunter closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Will you stop singin', Boy? You're bursting my eardrums here!" he snapped, Lucifer coming back into the house dripping wet.

Bobby sighed.

"I've finished!" He laughed, throwing the sponge at Bobby before hurrying upstairs to get showered and changed.

"What time are the love-birds, the Antichrist and Gabs getting here?" Lucifer called down to Bobby.

"Six-thirty so hurry up in that shower! And Sam is not the Antichrist!" Bobby replied, with anger.

"He is too!" Lucifer yelled childishly, before heading into the shower.

* * *

"Bobster…! They're here!" Lucifer called, watching the family get out of the car.

"Well don't just sit there, Boy! Let 'em in!"

Lucifer opened the door.

"S'up…" he said, in his strange way of greeting the family.

"Hello, Lucifer." Castiel said, smiling at his brother.

"Hi, Luci!" Gabriel yelled, kissing his cheek.

"Lucifer…" Dean said, solemnly.

"Hey, Luce…" Sam said, quietly.

Entering the house, the group saw Bobby appear from the kitchen in an apron.

"Hey, everyone," he began, "Make yourselves at home, I'll be out in a second."

Everyone sat down and Dean leaned into Castiel's ear to whisper to him.

"I got a surprise for you…"

Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? What's that then…?"

"We're going home alone," Dean began, "Sam and Gabby are staying here for a few days while we spend some quality time together."

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's cheek.

An hour later the family was sat around the dinner table. Lucifer was swinging on his chair.

"Four legs!" Bobby scolded, Lucifer sitting on four legs and pulling a face.

"You're gonna fall and have an accident one day, Lucifer…and Bobby won't be responsible," Castiel said sternly, "You will."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and stretched, letting out a huge burp. The family looked disgusted and Lucifer giggled to himself. Chuck just looked over and rolled his eyes, drinking his shot of whiskey in one.

* * *

As Dean and Sam helped Bobby with the dishes, Dean laughed.

"How childish is Lucifer…I'm talking about his mannerisms, I mean he's like an eight-year-old!"

Bobby snorted and nodded.

"Yep…he is. He made me buy him a packet of crayons last week so he could draw. He's obsessed with drinking lemonade and eating Mars Bars too…"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I take it he causes a lot of problems…" Sam laughed.

"Not really, he's actually very helpful around the house," Bobby began, "Perhaps he just needs someone other than me and Chuck to keep him company. I mean, you and Gabriel staying here could do him the world of good."

Dean smiled.

"By the way, thanks for setting that up, you guys," he said, softly, "Cas and I could really use the time alone to work on our relationship."

Sam looked concerned.

"Why? You seem fine to me…"

"We are, but we've got something so special, I just don't want it to slip away that's all. I mean what with everything happening over the past couple of months we've barely had time to ourselves."

Sam nodded and Bobby smiled, nodding at the eldest of the boys he considered to be his sons. Suddenly, the group heard a strange noise. Chuck was snoring on the sofa, Lucifer stomped past on his way to the bathroom, but then the group heard whispering. They listened in, intrigued…well the Winchesters did. Bobby hissed.

"Oi…stop eavesdropping!"

Dean flapped his hand about in annoyance, getting Bobby to shut up.

"Have fun over the next few days!" Gabriel giggled, "You've got the house AND Dean all to yourself."

Castiel grinned at her and then giggled himself.

"I know…we should do it in every room…you know to honour them if you will…"

Gabriel looked shocked.

"You've turned into a very horny little human." She laughed.

Dean smiled and chuckled.

"You're not wrong there, Gabby." He said, entering the living room.

Castiel grinned at Dean who winked at him, causing his legs to grow weak.

"BOBBY!" Lucifer cried, running out of the bathroom.

Everyone panicked, Chuck sitting up and grunting.

"Who died?" He asked, wiping his eyes to rid them of sleep.

"What is it, Son?" Bobby asked, everyone realising he'd just called Lucifer 'Son'.

"There's something crawling in the bath tub!" Lucifer exclaimed, grabbing Bobby's arm.

Castiel rolled his eyes and went to take a look.

"It's a spider, Lucifer!" He called.

Lucifer sighed.

"Is that all?" Dean giggled.

Bobby laughed.

"Who would've thought…the fucking Devil scared of spiders!"

"Arachnids are evil!" Lucifer snapped, "They bite and crawl on you…disgusting…"

Dean and Sam looked shocked. The Devil had just called a spider evil? What was the world coming to?

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Three**

The eldest Winchester and his angel entered their home and stood taking in the silence and emptiness.

"Wow…it's so quiet." Castiel whispered.

"We're all alone now, Cas." Dean replied. "We can do whatever we want."

Castiel turned to Dean and grinned, leaning in to kiss his lover. The kiss was full of love and passion, so much so that it took both their breath away.

"I love you…" he whispered, gazing into the beautiful green eyes before him.

"Love you too, Cas…" Dean replied, smiling devilishly at his angel.

Suddenly, Castiel was swept off his feet, Dean carrying him upstairs. Kicking the bedroom door shut, Dean laid Castiel on the bed and climbed on top of him. He began working his fingers on the buttons on Castiel's shirt, the former angel giggling beneath him.

"Right…this is coming off…" he mumbled, Castiel now unable to tear his gaze from Dean who then got to work on his jeans, "And these…"

Castiel bit his lip as his clothes were torn from him. He kicked off his shoes and socks and flipped Dean on to his back, ripping _his_ shirt off.

"Now your turn…" Castiel whispered, biting Dean's bottom lip softly to keep him keen.

He felt Dean's hands caressing his thighs and then felt the fabric of his boxers being gripped and tugged.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed, pulling Dean's jeans down, Dean now also kicking off his boots and socks, "Someone's eager…"

Dean grabbed Castiel and they flipped positions again, Dean pinning him to the bed with an incredibly cheeky smile on his face and resting between Castiel's legs. Castiel tried to move, also smiling as he knew Dean was completely in control now.

"You're damn right I'm eager…" Dean replied, "How could I not be eager when I'm about to make love to you?"

_

* * *

In Heaven, three Archangels and the Lord sat, again witnessing Castiel and Dean expressing their love. _

"_What kind of foreplay is that?" Raphael asked, "It's just like a wrestling match!"_

"_Must you use that term?" Uriel snapped, turning to Raphael._

"_What…?" Raphael said, teasing his brother, "F-o-r-e-p-l-a-y." _

_Knowing that stringing out the word would annoy Uriel even more, Raphael did so and saw his brother turn his head away._

"_Let them get on with it then!" Michael said, smacking Raphael round the head._

"_Boys, settle down!" Jesus scolded; turning back to the passion play they were all observing._

"_Dad, why is it we have to sit and watch this?" Michael asked, "It's purely and simply embarrassing!" _

_"Get over it!" Raphael shouted, hitting Michael so hard he fell off the cloud they were all sat on._

"_RAPHAEL YOU KLUTZ!" Uriel yelled, "Look what you've done!"_

_Raphael jumped from the cloud and followed his brother, catching him mid-fall. The family returned to watch the rest of the romantic scene unfolding before them._

"_You're watching because you are all very judgemental about this and you need to understand this couple and accept them."_

* * *

Dean and Castiel were now under the covers and naked, Dean's hand teasing Castiel as he slowly stroked his lover's erection.

"Dean…stop it…" Castiel breathed, gasping as Dean made a quick movement with his wrist, "Please…"

The former angel was gripping the pillows with all his might, his eyes clamped shut and his mouth open, occasionally his tongue appearing to wet his lips.

Dean grinned and then went down, Castiel bucking his hips when he felt a wet heat envelope him. He breathed quickly and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, Dean releasing him when he'd almost reached climax.

* * *

"_MY EYES! MY EYES!" Michael shouted, covering his eyes with embarrassment._

_Jesus smiled and patted His son's back._

"_Calm down, Michael. They're only making love…" _

_"It's sickening! I don't want to sit and watch this either!" Raphael exclaimed, "Why are we spying on Castiel and Dean anyway?" _

_The Archangels and Jesus looked at one another and then back at Raphael. This had been explained only moments before._

"_Come on, Dad…I know you promised you'd watch over them, but to this extent?"_

_Uriel lost his patience and shoved Raphael sending him tumbling from the cloud. This time no-one was chasing a plummeting angel , and he landed in a field near Bobby's house with a sickening thud._

* * *

Castiel straddled Dean's waist and lowered himself on to him, both men gasping as Dean became buried deep inside his partner. Dean's eyes opened to meet Castiel's gaze. He noticed his angel had a very mischievous smile on his face, and this turned him on even more…I mean come on, Castiel suddenly becoming this dominating, sexy son of a bitch could turn on _anyone_…well almost anyone.

Dean thrust upward slowly, and Castiel pushed down. After a few minutes, Dean rolled his angel onto his back and began to thrust, Castiel shivering beneath him. The sound of heavy breathing and the occasional moan filled the air, both lovers' bodies growing hotter and hotter with each thrust. Dean pulled out and flipped Castiel on to his stomach. Kissing down the angel's spine he re-entered him, Castiel now on his hands and knees.

* * *

"_Oh no…they're doing it…the other way!" Michael exclaimed, Uriel choking with surprise as he returned to watch the scene from the cloud._

_He'd been laid on his back trying to focus on constellations of stars rather than the event below._

"_What?" he asked, sitting beside his brother, "Hey! Winchester! PUT OUR BROTHER DOWN!" _

_"Calm yourselves, my Sons." Jesus soothed, "It's alright, they can do this any way they please." _

_Michael shuddered and whined._

"_It's just so disturbing though…" he shuddered again, "Who wants to watch their brother getting it on with their lover, especially a male human?" _

_Uriel turned away again._

"_I think we'd be classed as…what is it called on Earth?" _

_"Perverts!" Azrael called, "That's what they call them!" _

_The Angel of Death joined his brothers and Father on the cloud._

"_Ewww…" he said with disgust, "You really would be classed as perverts!"_

_He took note of the way Dean and Castiel were now making love._

"_Oh! OH NO! GET OFF OUR BROTHER YOU SICKO!"_

_Jesus looked shocked._

"_Azrael!" He exclaimed, "Watch your mouth! Shut up all of you! The most important part will be occurring shortly." _

_"Which is what again?" Michael asked._

"_When they both enter orgasm." Jesus replied._

_The Archangels and Azrael all groaned with shame as their Father happily used a term they found shocking and embarrassing to hear, and continued to watch the scene below._

* * *

Both men's sweat slicked bodies were moving together, and their moans were growing louder. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's chest and lifted him to hold him close, pulling his head round to kiss him. Castiel leaned back against Dean, exposing his throat for him to kiss and bite and do as he pleased.

"Dean…I'm…" Castiel fell forward and groaned, spilling onto the bedspread.

His orgasm was incredibly vocal and the sound he made was filthy. Dean thrusted twice more and then emptied himself inside Castiel. He made a noise that was so deep and loud that it made Castiel come a little more.

Dean lay upon his lover, not resting all his weight on him.

"God…I love you, Castiel…"

I love you, Dean…"

Dean mustered up the energy to roll over onto his side and his angel curled up next to him.

"C'mere…" Dean whispered, opening his arms for Castiel to rest in.

As the couple's heartbeats and pulses slowed, Castiel kissed Dean's lips and Dean pulled the covers up over them.

"How long do we have the house to ourselves for?"

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about how long Sam and Gabriel were staying at Bobby's for.

"Ummm…four days I think…"

Castiel smiled.

"Wonderful…Can we do this again?" he asked.

Dean let out a little laugh and his voice became deeper.

"We can do this whenever you want…" he said softly, feeling Castiel snuggle into his chest.

"I'd like that," Castiel replied, "I'd like that very much."

_

* * *

Up on a cloud in Heaven, Jesus, Azrael and the two Archangels were sat smiling._

"_See…how beautiful was that?" Jesus said, smiling at His sons._

_Michael's smile faded._

"_Yeah…that was just plain gross." _

_"It wasn't!" Jesus protested, "That was love in it's most true form." _

_"I agree with Father," Uriel said, "On the point that it was in its most true form. However, that was not love…that was fornication." _

_"Come with me, Sons." Jesus said, softly, "Walk with me." _

_The Archangels and Azrael followed their Father and listened as they made their way along Heaven's pathways._

"_Did you all hear the words said at the end of that process?" Jesus began._

_The angels nodded and Azrael took the opportunity to answer._

"_Yes, Father, they expressed their love for each other through words." _

_"Exactly," Jesus continued, "Dean Winchester would never lie about love, for he has never felt it like this before, and Castiel would not lie about love either, since he knows the way of truth, love and light." _

_"Father," Michael began, "When they entered…the 'O' word, the sounds they made…they were disgusting!" _

_"They were true and very real to what they were feeling, just like last time." Jesus replied. _

_The angels thought and nodded._

"_Through seeing that experience and the previous one," He began, "Have you learned to accept that your brother is not only in love with a human, but a human male, and learned to accept that the human male he has fallen in love with is Dean Winchester?"_

_The angels nodded and Jesus smiled with satisfaction that now Castiel and Dean's love could be celebrated in Heaven, rather than shunned as a shocking and disgraceful affair._

_-_TBC-_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Four**

Castiel awoke to find he was alone in bed. The thought of being there all by himself made him feel vulnerable because Dean's protective arms weren't around him. He curled up into the mattress and felt a lump in his throat.

'_Don't worry, Castiel…he'll be here somewhere…' _He thought to himself, swallowing the lump in his throat.

From the bathroom, he heard the toilet flush and breathed a sigh of relief. Dean came back in and saw Castiel curled up.

"You alright, Baby?" Dean asked, kneeling in front of Castiel.

"Yes thank you, Dean. Good morning…" he replied with a smile.

"Morning, Cas. How do you feel this morning?" Dean asked, smiling devilishly at his partner.

Castiel grinned back, thinking about the night before.

"Wonderful…and you?"

Dean smiled and looked deep into his angel's eyes, leaned forward and kissed Castiel with such passion it took his breath away.

"Amazing, thanks."

Dean got up and climbed back in bed, wrapping his arms around his angel, where they belonged. Castiel pushed backwards into Dean's embrace.

"Love you…" he whispered, kissing Castiel's temple.

"Love you, Dean…" Castiel replied, stroking Dean's arms.

"What do you wanna do today?" Dean asked, "We're all alone, remember…"

Castiel thought.

"Well…making love is definitely on the list," he began, Dean smiling with relief, "Maybe we could watch a few movies and perhaps go for a drive…"

Dean nodded.

"What would you like to do?" Castiel asked.

"Hmmm…making love has _gotta_ happen…the movies sound good, and the drive. Do you wanna make love tonight?"

Castiel shook his head.

"As much as we can through the day too…"

Dean blinked and looked shocked as Castiel turned over to look at him.

"And in every room in the house…"

Smiling, Dean kissed Castiel, the former angel moaning into the kiss.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, releasing Castiel and raising an eyebrow.

"Well…maybe not Sam's room, but everywhere else."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Sam got out of his seat to answer it. However he was stopped as Lucifer galloped passed him (literally) and pulled the door open, a little disappointed that his game of 'Cowboys and Indians' was being interrupted.

"Lucifer…is Gabriel around?"

Lucifer looked puzzled. There stood this twenty-ish-year-old (if that) with a baseball cap on, a baggy shirt with the number "21" on it and baggy trousers with the ugliest shoes he'd ever seen. The man was wearing chains around his neck and wrists that were gold, and rings all over his fingers.

"Uh…yeah…sure…hang on…"

He turned to the stairs and yelled.

"Gabriella!" Lucifer yelled, "There's some dude at the door for you! And apparently he knows me!"

Gabriel came running downstairs and saw the figure. Her senses tingled and she laughed.

"Raph?" she asked, "What the Hell did you do?"

"Nothing!" Raphael exclaimed, "I was merely commenting on the actions that Dean and Castiel were carrying out and Uriel gave me a real good shove off of the cloud we were sat on. I landed with a good hard thud on the floor too, I'm sure I caused a miniature earthquake somewhere…"

Gabriel chuckled.

"So, Uriel pushed you for annoying him?"

She looked up and smiled.

"GOOD ONE, URI!" She called, lightning flashing for a second in response.

"Shut up, Gabriel!" Raphael exclaimed, "I can't seem to get back up to Heaven…that hit to the head's done some damage I fear."

"Oh someone will come and get you, don't worry. I'm staying for a while anyway, I could take you back if you like."

Raphael chuckled to himself.

"What's with the get-up?" he asked, "You look like something Lucifer threw up on."

Gabriel scowled, and Lucifer yelled 'Oi!' in retort.

"For your information she is a Goth and she happens to be happy to let me use her body. You can't say a word…I mean come on, you could have picked a better vessel."

Raphael looked down at himself and shrugged.

"Seems fine to me…" he said, not realising that he was stood in the body of the direct opposite of his sister's social stereotype.

"You're a 'Gangsta Rappa'!" Gabriel giggled, "Doesn't suit you. You're more of a nerd-who-loves-the-library kinda guy."

Raphael glared at her and she stopped laughing.

"Look this stupid idiot was passing when he used Father's name in vein so I told him off for it. He revealed that secretly he was a religious man, but his 'Homies'…" he said with a slight pause, "Don't find it cool…so with his permission I'm using him as a vessel."

Gabriel sighed and shook her head.

"Humans and their pride…"

* * *

Dean was outstretched on the dark blue sofa, the DVD remote in one hand and the other hand rested behind his head, his elbow resting on the back of the sofa. Castiel joined him with a _huge_ bowl of popcorn, laying in between Dean's legs and pressing his back to the hunter's chest.

"Right this one isn't as scary…" Dean began, "I promise."

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, his blue eyes fluttering closed and opening again.

"Thank goodness," he replied, "The last one nearly gave me nightmares."

Dean smiled and pushed 'Play' on the remote, the DVD's titles appearing on the screen.

"So what's this one about?" Castiel asked, Dean passing him the DVD case.

"The title's self explanatory…" Dean replied, wrapping his arms around his angel who snuggled into his embrace.

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre…" Castiel read aloud, "Oh no! It's going to be disgusting isn't it?"

"Yep…" Dean answered, pressing play on the title screen.

"Dean…I don't want to watch this anymore…" Castiel shivered.

"Oh come on, it's not even started!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel gave him that look. Dean could never say no to that look, the puppy dog eyes and the soft frown which melted Dean's heart whenever he looked at it.

"Fine!" Dean said, ejecting the DVD as Castiel sat up to let him swap it, "What do you want on?"

Castiel thought.

"If you say, 'The Titanic', so help me…" Dean continued.

"No…I was thinking, perhaps 'Die Hard'…"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You're a 'Die Hard' fan?" He asked, Castiel nodding with a big grin on his face.

"It's Father's favourite…"

Dean nodded, but shook his head as he turned away. He muttered to himself and looked up.

"Jesus is a fan of 'Die Hard'…? What next, Uriel likes Barbie dolls?"

_

* * *

Uriel's eyes snapped open from his meditation._

"_How could he possibly know?" He exclaimed._

_Azrael laughed._

"_Yeah I wouldn't go revealing that down there…he was just making a comment." _

_The Angel of Death turned to Uriel with seriousness in his eyes._

"_Don't tell him he guessed correctly…"_

_Uriel nodded._

"_That would just be embarrassing." he said raising an eyebrow.  
_

_Azrael nodded and bit his lip. _

"_Exactly…and you don't really need embarrassing any more do you, Uri…especially after the pigeon incident." _

_Uriel's eyes narrowed with anger and he growled._

"_Look I told you all! I NEVER SAW IT COMING!"_

"_Calm yourself, Uriel," a soft voice said, as another angel joined them in Heaven's garden, "He is just toying with you." _

_"Hello, Charmeine." Uriel said, greeting his sister, "What brings you here?"_

"_I am one of the Angels of Harmony, Uriel. I am here to resolve your petty squabble." Charmeine replied, looking at both her brothers._

"_Don't you have any humans to attend to?" Azrael asked. _

_"Yes, but you two come first, since you're family."_

_Charmeine waved her brothers goodbye and flew down to Earth to continue on her rounds._

* * *

"I wonder how Dean and Cas are doing…" Sam said, slurping his coffee, which was still boiling hot, in such a way that everyone else's faces screwed up in disgust.

"Oh they'll be fine, just relax." Bobby began, "It's not like they're unruly teenagers or anything…"

He sighed, watching Lucifer who ran around the back yard with his arms outstretched, making zooming noises like he was an aeroplane.

"Neeeeooooowww!" The Devil roared, running around the yard in strange patterns.

"God help me…" Bobby huffed, Sam making his way towards the window.

"What's he doing?" Sam asked, a little nervous.

"Playing 'Dambusters' again." Bobby sighed, "He plays it everyday for at least five minutes, before playing something else, or coming inside and annoying me."

Just as the older hunter turned away there was a loud thump, and he turned to see Lucifer rolling around on the floor.

"You okay, Boy?" Bobby asked, hurrying outside.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…Just did a forward flip with no hands! WOOOO!" Lucifer replied, jumping up and down like a fan at a football game.

Bobby laughed and then put a hand on the fallen angel's shoulder that was covered in dust.

"Go shower now!" He laughed again, "You're filthy!"

Lucifer grinned toothily and ran upstairs, high-fiving Raphael and Gabriel on the way past.

* * *

"_Yippee-ki-yay, Motherfucker!" _John McClane whispered into the walkie-talkie he had in his hand_._

"I wish he wouldn't curse so much!" Castiel exclaimed, frowning, "It's very unattractive."

Dean kissed his head.

"I swear a lot…you still find me attractive right?"

"Yes, but you're not so foul-mouthed. Anyway, I can tolerate it…" he turned and leaned into Dean's ear, "Especially when we're in bed."

Dean grinned as his angel spun back round and pressed against him. Leaning forward slightly to return the whisper Dean licked his lips.

"You mean, when you make me feel so good and come so hard I have to swear and scream your name...?"

Castiel grew hot suddenly, and felt Dean's erection prodding him in the back. He swallowed and breathed deeply. Taking the remote from the coffee table he turned off the DVD and put down the popcorn, letting Dean continue his talking.

"What about when I make you scream, Castiel?" Dean asked, "Do you think I can make you come so hard you curse?"

When his lover turned to look at him, Dean's breath caught in his throat. His angel looked delicious, his eyes so full of lust and his lips so soft, his hair waiting to be messed up and his neck ready to be nibbled, licked, kissed and bit, any way Dean pleased. Castiel looked at him with those lustful eyes and grinned so cheekily Dean grew harder.

"Do you want to put me to the test, Dean?" Castiel asked, mounting Dean's lap.

Dean licked his lips and found his voice coming out deep and coarse.

"Yeah I do! C'mere you sexy son of a bitch!" He exclaimed, pulling Castiel for a deep, passion-filled kiss.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**Warning: **Lots of sex in this one!

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Five**

Locking the front door, Dean hurried back to the sofa where his now shirtless lover laid waiting for him. Ripping his shirt off he climbed above Castiel and kissed him, leaning into his neck and making him tremble. Dean made his way down Castiel's body and took a nipple in his mouth, to which Castiel bucked his hips and encouragingly ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Oh, Dean!" He breathed, feeling Dean climb back up his body and press their lower bodies together.

They began to slowly rock against one another as they kissed, Castiel with one hand in Dean's hair and the other caressing him slowly up and down his back.

"You wanna start here?" Dean asked, breaking their kiss to look into the depths of blue that were Castiel's eyes.

"Okay," Castiel replied with a stunning smile, "Kiss me again…"

"Where would you like to be kissed?" Dean asked with a grin.

Castiel placed his hands gently on either side of Dean's face and kissed his lips.

"Everywhere."

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead, then his eyelids, then his nose and then his mouth. He continued to kiss Castiel's cheeks, chin, neck and shoulders, gently nibbling near his collarbone causing the former angel to buck his hips. As Dean moved further down his body, Castiel ran his fingers through his hair again, encouraging his lover to continue his trail of kisses. When Dean reached Castiel's thighs, he kissed up them teasingly and then lifted Castiel's legs to wrap around his upper back and went down on his lover.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, feeling the wet heat envelope him.

His legs tensed and his toes curled, fingers still massaging Dean's scalp encouragingly. Dean lifted his head from Castiel's throbbing erection and grinned devilishly.

"You like that, Baby?" he asked with a smirk.

"You bet I do! Get back down there!" Castiel replied, pushing Dean's head downward.

The former angel moaned aloud, his breath coming unevenly and in pants and shudders as he felt the pleasure building. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand, his fingers slowly curling into a fist as he tried his best to hold on for as long as he could.

"Oh, Dean!" Castiel moaned, clenching his fist so tightly it left dark red marks on his palm, "Dean!"

Dean then took Castiel's entire length into his mouth and Castiel was done, shooting a stream of thick liquid into his lover's mouth. Dean swallowed and then cleaned Castiel up using his tongue before releasing him with a wet pop. Castiel removed his hand to look at Dean, the pupils of his eyes blown wide with lust.

"Oh, God!" Castiel breathed, Dean grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

The angel let his head drop back onto the sofa and then smiled down at Dean.

"There we go." Dean whispered, "You just blasphemed."

Castiel put his hands over his eyes when he realised what he'd done. Dean smiled…but that soon faded when he heard his angel crying.

"Hey, hey, Cas…what's wrong?"

"I can't believe it…I used my Father's name in vein! I'm a horrible, horrible person!" he sobbed, Dean moving up his body to take him in his arms.

Dean looked at his lover, watching as tears streamed down Castiel's face.

"Castiel…" Dean said, softly, the former angel looking up to the sound of his full name with eyes reddened with tears, "You are the most wonderful person I've ever known. Your Father understands that we aren't always in control of what we say…I'm sure he forgives you."

Castiel sighed, Dean reaching up to dry his eyes. .

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Shhh…it's alright."

The pair cuddled for a moment, Dean settling himself comfortably on top his lover. Castiel's legs entwined with Dean's, the former angel realising that Dean was still fully clothed downstairs.

"Ummm…Dean…?" Castiel whispered, staring at the huge bulge in his boyfriend's jeans.

"Yeah…?" Dean replied, looking at Castiel with nothing but love and affection.

"You're still wearing your jeans."

Dean looked down.

"I guess I am…well we can always remove them now, or would you prefer to in the kitchen…?"

Castiel grinned so cheekily Dean laughed slightly.

"You mean when I take you on the dining table?"

Dean grew very hot and felt his erection grow even harder if that was possible.

"Take me, Cas…" he breathed, hardly able to stand the tension anymore, "Take me on that fucking table!"

* * *

"_Dancing in the moonlight!_

_Everybody's feelin' warm and bright!_

_It's such a fine and natural sight!_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight!""_

Bobby couldn't believe his eyes. Two Archangels, the Devil, a prophet and a hunter were dancing in his kitchen, cooking what smelt like omelette.

Lucifer was shaking his tush as he got juice from the refrigerator. Gabriel and Raphael sat waving their arms to the music at the dining table. Chuck swayed in his seat as he finished his toast and read the paper while Sam danced, shook his tush and shimmied as he cooked the absolutely _enormous_ omelette in the biggest frying pan Bobby had.

Lucifer turned and saw Bobby.

"Come on, Dude! Don't just stand there! PARTAY!"

Bobby shook his head.

"I'm going for a drive," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "I'll be a while too."

"Fine! Bye, Bobster!" Lucifer called, pouring the juice into the glasses that on the counter, still shaking his ass as he went along.

* * *

"Oh, Cas!"

"Dean! Oh God, Dean!"

"Fuck, Cas!"

Both men came, their sweat slick bodies collapsing together as they lay on the cold kitchen floor. They had planned on using the table as a temporary mattress but they ended up rolling off it and onto the floor. Castiel slumped over Dean and then rolled over to the side as he regained his breath.

"Jesus Christ…" Dean breathed, Castiel gasping as his back made contact with the floor, "You alright?"

"Yeah…the floor's cold." Castiel replied, shivering as the cold hit his body.

He ran a hand through his dark hair and then placed the same hand across his brow.

"C'mere then." Dean whispered, Castiel resting on his chest.

"I love you, Dean…"

"Love you too, Castiel."

* * *

"Sam, you gotta make omelette more often!" Lucifer said, almost moaning at the taste in his mouth.

"I take it that you like it then…" Sam replied, the Devil and he sharing gazes.

"Very much. You know for a tight-ass you don't half make a good damn lunch…"

Sam smiled and Gabriel grinned at him.

"Sam, who taught you to make omelettes?" she asked, putting another scrumptious piece of omelette into her mouth.

"No-one…I learned by myself." Sam said, blushing slightly at the compliments he was receiving.

"Delicious." Chuck said, "Absolutely divine."

The prophet suddenly began scribbling in his notebook. Raphael leaned over to have a look at what he was writing. He read four lines and covered his eyes.

"Gabriel! They've been doing it again!"

Gabriel looked over and laughed.

"Wow…they're doing it all over the house! Just like Cas said!"

Sam's eyes widened.

"No way! Are you having a vision now Chuck?"

Chuck nodded, trying to focus on the notepad.

"Oh it's gross…I've been having visions for the past twenty minutes…I reckon they'll be taking it upstairs round about now…but I'm seeing it as they've finished, in their own bed. Oh…Chick-Flick moment…"

He continued to write everything he'd just seen.

"Dude, why do you write things down still?" Sam asked, disturbed by the thought of his brother and Castiel fucking in his room.

"Because the fans love it, and in this case, fangirls will be screaming with delight."

* * *

After a hot make-out on the stairs, Dean had Castiel right where he wanted him, taking him up against the wall of the upper hallway. The pair moved, sweat dripping from their bodies as they entered orgasm again, Castiel's legs wrapped around Dean's waist. Dean's hand slipped into Castiel's and pushed it up the wall, fingers locking and gripping each other tightly as they came. Castiel's other hand gripped the handprint on Dean's shoulder, and Dean's spare hand lay flush on Castiel's hip.

Dean could barely stand so he slowly knelt, still inside Castiel who sat on his lap now, gripping on to him tightly.

"Are you tired? I'm still not tired…" he whispered, kissing Dean's cheek.

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel's neck.

"No, I'm just going a bit weak at the knees is all…how many rooms do we have left?"

Castiel, still gaining his breath looked around him, removing himself from Dean and causing them both to shiver slightly. Dean took note of how brightly his eyes shone, his pupils almost completely covering the blue iris.

"We have the bathroom, our bedroom and the…" (Castiel used his fingers as quotation marks), "Library."

Dean giggled. Castiel was getting the hang of that gesture pretty well, especially since Sam used it so much.

"Library my ass," Dean laughed, "It's more like a store room than a library."

"Yes, there isn't much space in there." Castiel said, giving Dean _the look_.

"You're right…" Dean replied with a smirk on his face.

The pair stood and Castiel kissed Dean, slowly manoeuvring him towards the "Library" and then as they entered he slammed the door behind them.

* * *

Bobby had returned from his drive and found Sam and Chuck in the back yard, keeping an eye on Lucifer who was playing Dambusters again, followed by Raphael and Gabriel. The trio swerved around the garden making plane noises.

"God, give me strength!" Bobby cried, running a hand down his face.

He walked to the back yard.

"Hey, Guys." He said, looking at everyone.

"BOBSTER!" Lucifer yelled, waving his arms around like a lunatic.

Because Lucifer had stopped in his tracks, Gabriel ran into him, and Raphael ran into her, the three of them falling over with a bump. Everyone rushed over to pick them up. Bobby got Raphael, Chuck got Gabriel and Sam got Lucifer.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, the Archangels and the Devil brushing themselves down.

"Yeah we're good thanks." Gabriel replied.

"Come on, Kids…inside." Bobby said looking up at the black clouds, "It's gonna rain."

"Who you calling kids?" Lucifer asked, slightly offended.

With that the Heavens opened and rain poured over the group, thunder and lightning filling the air. They ran inside and Lucifer sat watching, bewildered from his bedroom window, accompanied by Gabriel and Raphael.

* * *

They'd finished in the "Library", and the bathroom could wait until it was time to clean up, so Dean and Castiel had headed for the bedroom. Now, Dean was knelt up on the bed, Castiel with his legs wrapped around Dean's waist as they moved together, sweat running from their bodies like the river to the sea. The rain fell, and the thunder crashed, lightning flashing every so often. There were candles surrounding the couple in the bedroom and music played. Castiel had chosen the song, "Crazy" by "Aerosmith", Dean smiling as he heard the intro. It was common knowledge that Dean didn't have the most wonderful singing voice on Earth, but didn't matter as Dean softly sang the song to Castiel, trying not to lose control. The couple could hear the rain and the thunder outside but didn't care. They were too lost in each other. Castiel's hands cupped Dean's cheeks and he leaned for a kiss. Dean drew it out, making it slow and passionate. He kissed Castiel's neck, nipping and sucking on the skin in an attempt to draw the blood to the surface. They continued to move together so slowly, just to draw the pleasure out for each other. They gripped each other so tightly, as if the world was just about to be destroyed around them. They moaned softly, grimacing through the pleasure every so often. The pair kissed each other and held each other, Castiel caressing Dean's back as he gripped his hunter tightly.

Dean leaned forward, laying Castiel back on the pillows, not once breaking contact with him. Both men reached for the covers and pulled them up over Dean's back to make the event even more intimate and close, still moving slowly together. Dean felt his lover begin to tremble, and when Castiel's hand reached up and placed his hand on Dean's burn, Dean shivered himself. When the song reached the bridge, he slowed down even more and leaned to Castiel's ear.

"_I need your love, Honey…" _he sang softly, _"I need your love."_

Castiel closed his eyes, tears falling from them as he felt the trust, love and care flooding from his partner's body and soul. Dean leaned into Castiel's neck and let his head rest there, still moving his pelvis and hips as they drew closer and closer to climax. They sped up slightly, but were growing too tired to move too fast. Dean gripped his angel with all his might, Castiel holding onto him for dear life. He could hear soft moaning coming from his angel, and he moaned himself, Castiel pushing back against his thrusts. As the song came to an end, they both came, their partner's name falling from their lips in whisper. Dean lay upon Castiel and then slowly removed himself. The air was thick with the smell of sex and sweat, and God did Dean love it.

Dean lifted Castiel slightly and then lay on his side, keeping the former angel close to him. They shared a loving kiss and Dean dried Castiel's tears.

"Why are you crying, Baby?" Dean asked, caressing Castiel's cheek.

"That…" Castiel began, regaining his breath, "That was just…beautiful…all of it…"

Dean smiled and felt himself choke up.

"You're the most amazing man I've ever known Dean Winchester…and I'll love you until the end of eternity."

Tears filled blue eyes again, and then tears filled green eyes.

"I-I love you, Castiel." Dean whispered, choking back a sob.

"And I you, Dean." Castiel replied.

The former angel sat up and opened his arms, Dean sat up and they cuddled, Dean plumping up the pillows behind him and laying against them with Castiel in his arms. They let their tears fall and Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. Castiel sighed and kissed Dean's cheek.

"Why are we crying?" Dean asked, "We both enjoyed it didn't we?"

"I know I did…" Castiel replied.

Realisation washed over Dean and he pulled away from Castiel.

"Oh no…we're having a Chick moment…" he gasped.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Sometimes if women have really intense sex they cry at the end of it…this is what we're doing!"

Realisation then washed over Castiel.

"Well we should be after that!" He laughed, wiping his and Dean's eyes, "Let's get cleaned up…we're both sweaty and sticky…and things."

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, we still have to honour the bathroom yet."

"Oh yes."

With that the pair headed towards the bathroom, kisses, caresses, deep breathing and moans filled the air again as the hot water ran down their bodies, helping them reach sweet release once more.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Six**

Bobby rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, sighing as Lucifer bounded around outside again. Sam shook his head and laughed as the Devil started doing cartwheels and back flips. The doorbell rang three or four times, Gabriel rushing to answer it. Dean stood at the door, panicked and upset.

"Dean are you alright?" She asked, letting Dean in.

Dean shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

"Have you seen Castiel?" he asked, frantically.

"No…Dean what's happened?"

"Bobby! Sam!" he yelled, heading through the house.

Bobby rushed to the sound of the voice.

"Castiel hasn't been by has he?" Dean asked.

"No…why?" Bobby asked with concern.

"We had a fight…a really bad fight…" The eldest Winchester said, tears filling his eyes, "And he just ran off…I can't find him anywhere!"

Sam sprinted inside, Lucifer and Raphael at his side.

"What's going on?" He asked with worry.

"Cas and I…we've had a fight! And I can't find him anywhere!"

"Have you hurt my brother, Winchester?" Lucifer asked.

"Shut up, Boy!" Bobby yelled at the Devil, "Okay…tell us what happened."

_**

* * *

3 hours earlier**_

"Cas, calm down…" Dean said softly, trying not to make his angel any madder than he was.

"I will NOT calm down!" Castiel cried, slamming the door shut and storming upstairs.

"Please, Baby."

"Don't you dare call me 'Baby'!" The former angel yelled, tears streaming down his face, "I gave up _everything _ for you, and you repay me by…UGH!" He slammed the bedroom door and locked it, leaving Dean stood downstairs to think about what he did.

Castiel felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe what Dean had said…he couldn't believe it! He sat crying on the bed, resting his head in his hands. How could Dean say it? The couple were sat in the local park and all they were talking about was what the future held for them. Castiel had mentioned perhaps adopting a child in a couple of years, and getting married. Dean had shaken his head and sighed. Castiel had pleaded with him. He can understand Dean not being ready, but he did say in a couple of years…then Dean said it.

"_We are NOT adopting a child...end of story! I'm not having a child growing up thinking it's alright to have two dads."_

Castiel's heart broke when the words left Dean's lips. He just got up and walked away. Dean had realised what he said, and shot up after Castiel, who was too upset and angry to even look at him.

This is how they ended up in this mess. Castiel wiped his eyes and grabbed the notebook that sat by the phone in their room, scrawled a note on it and packed his stuff up. He unlocked the door and then turned and climbed out of the bedroom window, making a run for it. He didn't care where he ran as long as he got away from Dean.

Ten minutes later Dean went up to try and talk to Castiel. He knocked on the door and when there was no answer he tried the door handle, and the door opened. Castiel was nowhere to be seen, the window was wide open and there was a note taped to the bedroom mirror. As he read it, tears filled his eyes and he felt his own heart break.

_I knew it was all too good to be true. _

_I can't believe you would say something like that. I thought you loved me, Dean. I guess I'm the poor, stupid son of a bitch you once told me I was. _

_You were the one person I felt I could really trust in this world. I gave up my entire existence for you! I gave EVERYTHING I ever had for you, and you turn around and throw it back in my face. I don't ask for much, Dean…the one thing I wanted was for us to be together forever. I wanted us to live a normal kind of life, where we can have a real family, children and all! I don't even know if I can love you anymore._

_You made me yours at 3:16am on Saturday 10__th__ May 2010._

_You broke my heart at 9:40am on Thursday 23__rd__ September 2010. _

_You killed me inside at 9:43am on Thursday 23rd September 2010. _

_You lost me at 10:12am on Thursday 23__rd__ September 2010. _

_Goodbye, Dean._

_No longer yours,_

_ Castiel. _

"I'm so sorry, Cas…" Dean breathed through his tears, "God what have I done?"

He sprinted out to the Impala and set off looking for his angel. The drive eventually took him to Bobby's, where he was praying that Castiel was. His prayers weren't answered.

_**

* * *

Present Time**_

Tears rolled down Gabriel's cheeks as she read the note. She walked right up to Dean and slapped him around the face.

"How could you say that?" She screamed, Sam grabbing her and holding her back.

"I don't know, Gabriel! It just came out! I panicked alright? I'm not as mature as Cas…I'm damn scared about that kind of thing!"

Lucifer then punched Dean in the stomach and Raphael grabbed him by the throat.

"You swore you'd look after him, Dean!" Raphael yelled.

Sam went to grab the Devil and the Archangel but to no avail. Raphael sent him flying back into the wall. Lucifer yanked Dean towards him by his collar.

"No-one, and I mean _no-one_ hurts our little brother! You selfish son of a bitch!" He spat, now almost nose to nose with Dean.

"ENOUGH!" Bobby yelled, everyone stopping and looking at him, "We have a big problem now…a missing ex-angel who could do something stupid to himself or someone else. So we're going to split up and look for him."

Dean had tears streaming down his face.

"Raphael I need you to call your brothers and sisters…even your father if you have to." Bobby said, a lot calmer.

* * *

Within five minutes, Jesus, Azrael, Charmeine, Uriel and Michael were in Bobby's living room, every angel giving Dean death glares, Dean left unable to even look up from the floor. Jesus read His son's note.

"Don't worry, Dean. We will find him." He said, sitting next to Dean and taking his hand, "I understand that what you said was unintentional, however you have really hurt Castiel."

"I'm so sorry…" Dean sobbed, "I'm just not ready, I didn't know what to do."

"I understand. You are forgiven by me, and my Sons and Daughters, but whether Castiel forgives you is another matter."

"Father!" Michael yelled in disgust, "We do NOT forgive him thank you!"

Jesus scowled at His son.

"You do forgive him! You will forgive him or so help me, Michael I will leave you down here as a human as a punishment for disobedience."

Michael looked away.

"That goes for all of you, and everyone in Heaven." Jesus finished.

"Dean loves Castiel," Sam said softly, "It was just a slip of the tongue that's all, and Castiel's taken it really badly. He's very sensitive so it's understandable."

Dean looked over at his brother and gave him a grateful smile. Jesus closed his eyes and thought.

"Do you sense him, Father?" Charmeine asked, "Please tell us you sense him."

"He is very distraught. I feel that from him." Jesus began, "I must go to him, he is calling me."

"Where is he?" Dean asked desperately.

"I cannot say at present. I will inform you of his location when I get back. Angels, return to Heaven." Jesus said, looking at His sons and daughters.

"Yes, Father." They said in unison, each angel disappearing, leaving the couch empty.

* * *

Castiel sat under a tree on a patch of grass behind the park where he and Dean had fought. He was thinking that maybe leaving Dean was a bit harsh, but the comment his lover had made was just awful. He felt a presence behind him, and he turned to see his Father. Castiel broke into sobs and Jesus took him into His arms.

"Hush now, my son." Jesus said, rubbing Castiel's back soothingly.

"Why did he do it, Father? Why would he say that to me?" Castiel asked, "I though he loved me."

"He does, Castiel." Jesus replied, "Dean Winchester is afraid of commitment. You can help him through that fear. You will have all you prayed for, Castiel. You must help Dean get over this fear of commitment. He's guilt ridden."

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Have I over-reacted, Father?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"Perhaps by running away and telling him you're no longer his, yes."

"I _am_ stupid," Castiel cried, "Just like he said a year ago…"

Jesus released His son from His embrace and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Castiel, you are not stupid. Dean fears this commitment, because he is afraid of failing you as a partner, and the adopted child as a father. I am going to send you home and tell him where you are so you can sort this out. I don't expect you to forgive him straight away but at least let him speak with you at home."

Castiel nodded and wiped his eyes. He grabbed his bag and Jesus placed two fingers on his forehead, sending him home.

When Jesus appeared in Bobby's living room everyone jumped up.

"Castiel is now at your home," He began, "You must return there and speak with him. He is very upset, so don't expect forgiveness straight away."

Dean nodded.

"Thank you." He breathed, wiping his eyes and heading out of the door, "Thanks all of you."

* * *

Dean sped home and hurried through the door to see Castiel sat on the sofa in the living room, looking so depressed it made Dean's heart ache.

"Cas…" he began, moving towards the sofa.

Castiel stood up and turned away from Dean.

"Just say what you want to say, Dean. I don't want excuses I want the truth."

"I'm so sorry, Castiel," Dean began, not even attempting to hold his tears back, "I'm just terrified by the thought of marriage and caring for a baby. I'm scared of being like my own dad…deadbeat."

Castiel closed his eyes, tears falling from them again. Dean continued to speak.

"What I said was awful! I realised the moment I said it that I sounded just like my own dad. Hell if he knew that I was with a guy he'd knock me into the next millennium…"

The former angel's shoulders began to shake as he sobbed silently, covering his face with his hands.

"Cas, I would love to have a family with you…I love you more than life itself. That's the reason I kept trying to save this world…for you! All for you."

Castiel wiped his eyes.

"I know I scared you, Dean…I'm sorry I frightened you, but I was thinking about a couple of years from now. I'm not ready myself, but I thought about how it would be a couple of years in the future…if you and I were still together." He sobbed, finally turning to face Dean.

"Are we still gonna be together in a couple of years, Cas?" Dean asked, Castiel knowing what he was saying.

The ex-angel thought and deep down, he knew it would take a lot of effort, but they could make it work. It had worked for five months so far…so why could – no – why should it not continue to?

"If you want to be." He replied, his lower lip trembling as he tried not to sob.

"Of course I want to be!" Dean cried, "I want to be with you forever, Cas…I love you so fucking much even your Father couldn't measure it!"

Castiel smiled slightly.

"I want to be with you forever too…I'm sorry, Dean!" he said, crying again.

He couldn't help himself, he just had to hold onto Dean again. He was the most important thing in his life. He rushed forward and Dean grabbed him, holding him close.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Castiel…I'm sorry." Dean whispered, gripping Castiel tightly.

"I forgive you, Dean. I love you…so, so much…" Castiel replied, pulling back and holding Dean's face between his hands, "And if you want to have children and get married, I can wait until you're ready. If a couple of years is too soon for you, I'll wait…"

Dean sighed.

"I can't make you wait for that, Cas…"

"I can wait, because I want you to be happy, Dean…that's all that matters to me. You are what matters to me the most."

Dean couldn't restrain himself, and he planted a kiss on his angel's lips. Castiel sobbed into the kiss and ran a hand down Dean's back, his other hand gently caressing the nape of Dean's neck. Dean cupped Castiel's cheek and grabbed his lover's other hand from his back, entwining their fingers and gripping his hand tightly.

_

* * *

In Heaven, Archangel Michael called his Father. _

"_Father! Father, look!" _

_Jesus looked down upon the lovers and grinned. _

"_I knew they'd make up." _

_Charmeine smiled and the sun shone brighter. _

"_Look at them!" She exclaimed, tears of joy filling her vessel's eyes, "Uriel! Azrael, look!" _

_The Angel of Death and the Archangel joined them, both smiling widely at the scene in the Winchester's house. _

"_Thank goodness!" Uriel said, "I thought Castiel would be heartbroken forever."_

_Jesus, and all the angels rejoiced that night in Heaven, as Castiel and Dean rekindled their love once again. _

_-_TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Seven**

Dean awoke next to his angel. Castiel still clung to him like his life depended on it. Dean really needed the bathroom, but as he went to get out of bed, the arms gripping him tight held on.

"Don't leave me, Dean. Please don't go."

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's head softly.

"I'm sorry, Baby, I have pee really bad."

_

* * *

He'd earned the right to call Castiel 'Baby' again after his performance in bed the night before. As soon as Dean began to thrust into his angel he earned that right back. He was so gentle with Castiel and when the pet name accidentally slipped out, Castiel let out a long moan. _

"_Say it again, Dean!" He breathed, "Call me that again!"_

_That was the moment Dean knew he was truly forgiven. _

* * *

Castiel loosened his grip on Dean.

"Alright then. Promise me you'll come back to me as soon as you've done." He said, his voice thick with sleep and his eyes still closed.

"Of course, Angel. Anything for you." Dean replied, heading for the bathroom.

Two minutes later he returned and climbed back into bed. He felt Castiel move into his arms, the former angel lifting a hand to cup his cheek, then both his hands roaming his body. Dean gripped Castiel tightly and followed suit. All the wanted was to feel each other, make sure they were still really there. Dean lifted Castiel's head and they had a slow, passionate kiss, Dean feeling his lover's lips trembling beneath his own.

"Don't let me go…" Castiel breathed, "I need you, Dean. I need you to hold me, please…"

Dean nodded.

"Alright," he whispered, "I won't let go until you want me to."

* * *

Chuck smiled as he wrote in his notebook.

"_I really have to get a laptop!" _he thought, moving his wrist in a circular motion to relieve him of the cramp that started in it from scribbling in that book all morning.

Dean and Castiel were happy again, leaving everybody relieved. In Bobby's house, happiness and normality (if you can call it that) resumed. Lucifer and Gabriel were engrossed in the wrestling they'd taped the night before.

Sam trudged into the kitchen where Bobby and Raphael sat drinking coffee.

"Mornin', Sammy." Bobby said with a smile.

"Hey, Bobby…" Sam replied, "Morning, Raph."

"Morning, Samuel." Raphael said, taking a sip of coffee, closing his eyes and savouring the taste, "I had no idea human food and beverages were so pleasurable."

Sam and Bobby coughed uncomfortably at the words and Raphael tutted.

"You are…what did Azrael call them…?"(He thought for a moment.) "Ah! Preverts!"

"It's perverts…and we weren't being perverted." Sam said.

"I beg to differ." Raphael replied, heading into the living room to join his siblings.

* * *

Photo albums were spread over the floor. Castiel sat with four piles of photos in front of him, one for each album. Dean entered the bedroom with two cups of coffee. He smiled at the peaceful expression on his angel's face. _**His**_angel…that thought was always a wonderful one.

"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean asked, setting the cups of coffee on the bedside tables.

"Just starting the photo albums. Do you want to help?" Castiel replied, looking at Dean with his gorgeous, big blue eyes. Dean couldn't resist those eyes. He smiled and nodded, sitting in front of Castiel and the photos.

"The first album is just of me and you." Castiel said, Dean taken the first pile of photos to look through.

He moved to Castiel's side so they could look through together. In two months they had taken over three-hundred photos. There were around forty of Castiel and Dean, at least one-hundred and seventy of the entire family, about eighty-five of Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel, Chuck and of course Lucifer, and about thirty of Castiel, Lucifer, Sam and Dean.

Dean and Castiel's album was white with an ivory pattern on it. As they looked through the photos, they remembered each one being taken. The first one was when they'd just moved into the new house and they were play fighting over the TV remote. Castiel was pinned to the floor with the TV remote in his hand, smiling up at Dean who'd straddled his waist trying to reach, both of them laughing. The last few photos of the pile got them snuggling together, smiling as they looked through. One was of them sat on a hillside from a trip out with Sam and Chuck, watching the sunset. They had their backs to the camera, but they were leaning against each other, Dean with an arm around Castiel. The final one brought one of their favourite moments back. They were stood under a weeping willow tree in the park, sharing a passionate kiss.

"I remember that well." Castiel whispered, gently taking Dean's hand in his own.

"So do I…" Dean replied, "Let's keep that one out and put it in a frame, huh?"

Dean had remembered everything about that kiss, the way Castiel looked in the dark blue shirt and black jeans, the way his eyes fluttered shut as their lips connected, his scent and taste, and the way he held Dean as they expressed their love for each other.

"That would be nice." Castiel said, kissing Dean's cheek.

"You can keep it by your side of the bed if you want." Dean whispered, "That way you can see it when I'm not there to look at."

Castiel smiled beautifully at Dean and nodded.

"Why would you not be there for me to look at?" he asked.

Dean thought.

"I can't think of any reason why I wouldn't be there for you to look at…not by my own choice anyway."

The second album was for the photos of the Earth family, a green album that had a golden border. Dean and Castiel continued to giggle like children as they looked through the second pile, especially at the one from July 30th when Lucifer drew a moustache and beard on an unsuspecting, sleeping Sam. They laughed even harder when they remembered the last photo in the pile, Bobby holding the Devil in a headlock. Lucifer had dropped a block of ice down the back of Bobby's shirt, so the elder hunter grabbed him and headlocked him, knuckling his head so hard Lucifer nearly cried.

The album for the entire family, blue with a gold border made them laugh, but it brought back a few sad memories to Castiel, especially ones of his family leaving him to return to Heaven. Castiel's favourite had to be the one where Uriel and Raphael were learning how to dance to 'The Macarena', as taught by Gabriel. Dean's favourite photo was of Castiel hugging Jesus, with Michael and Azrael arm wrestling in the background. The look on Castiel's face made Dean's breath catch. Castiel was smiling wider than Dean had ever seen, as he snuggled up to his father who ran a hand through His son's hair.

The album for the brothers of the Earth family, Sam & Dean, Castiel & Lucifer was their favourite by far to sort out. There was even a photo of Sam and the Devil sharing a hug, which Castiel smiled at. He remembered all the good times in those two months, when even Lucifer had been happy. He wanted it to remain that way forever.

The couple kept about twenty to one side to put up around the house and left a pile of five or six in case Sam wanted some in his own room.

* * *

"Bobby! Can you get Lucifer off of me, please!" Sam yelled as Lucifer knocked him to the living room floor.

"Where are my Smarties?" the Devil screamed, "You ate them didn't you, you bastard!"

"Luce, get off of him!" Bobby yelled, yanking the Devil to his feet.

"He at my Smarties!" Lucifer cried, "He ate _my_ Smarties!"

Bobby laughed.

"_Dean _ate your Smarties in his nervous state yesterday." He said, the Devil's face turning almost purple with anger.

"I'll kill him!" He yelled, cracking his knuckles, "I'll kill the little shit!"

"Calm down, I'll go and get you another tube from the store." Bobby chuckled, heading out to go to the store.

* * *

Castiel stacked the albums neatly on the book shelf in the living room. He sighed and ran his fingers down the spines of them, turning as he heard the front door open.

"Here, I've got about thirty photo frames, will that be enough?" Dean asked, Castiel smiling gratefully at him.

"I should think so. Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, Cas."

Dean kissed Castiel's cheek and put the large carrier bag on the coffee table, Castiel sitting on the floor rather than the sofa to look through them. Dean didn't know how he could refuse Castiel's big blue eyes…well…apart from yesterday when they'd had a huge fight…

Dean looked at the clock. It was 2:48pm, and Castiel was still sorting the photos out. Well there were over three-hundred of them. Castiel moved the sofa back and pushed the coffee table out of the way.

"This will be a long process…" he began, Dean helping him clear a space on the floor, "If you don't want to help I understand. It can be tedious I've heard."

"What exactly are you doing?" Dean asked, watching Castiel as he began to lay the frames out on the floor.

"I'm trying to match each photo to its perfect frame. Would you like to help me?"

"Sure."

They matched photo to frame quite quickly. The one of them in the park was the bottom of the pile, and there were five spare frames. Castiel's hand moved over them and then hovered above one, which was blue and had a white lily sculptured in the corner of it. Dean sat forward slightly as his hand stopped.

"That's the one." Castiel said, softly.

"You're right." Dean replied, opening the back and slotting the photo in.

Castiel took the frame, turned it over and kissed it, right where their lips met on the photo. Dean took it from Castiel and did the same, heading towards the stairs.

"Your side of the bed." Dean said, Castiel nodding in response.

Castiel picked up the remaining frames and followed Dean up.

* * *

*SPLAT*

"Good shot, Gabriel!" Sam laughed, as water bomb hit the Devil clean on the face.

"I'll get you back for that! TAKE THAT!" Lucifer yelled, hitting Gabriel with a spray of water from the hosepipe.

The Archangel flew backwards and hit the fence, screaming as Lucifer mercilessly attacked her with the water. Sam distracted Lucifer by hitting him with a bucket of water. Chuck wrestled the Devil to the ground and took the hosepipe from him, hitting him with the spray of water.

"Hang on! Who's on my team?" Lucifer asked, almost hurt that everyone was ganging up on him.

"WE ARE!" Raphael yelled, launching a water bomb at Sam.

Bobby charged forward and threw a bucket of water at Chuck, everyone laughing at the fact that Bobby was now joining in the water fight.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Eight**

Darkness had fallen over Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Whilst the current residents of Bobby Singer's home slept peacefully (for the time being), the two present inhabitants of the Winchester home were doing anything but sleeping.

The fireplace was aglow with flame, a few candles burning letting the room be lit softly. Dean and Castiel's mattress and bedspread were in the centre of the living room, made up and ready to be used. As the CD that Sam had bought the couple especially played in the background, Dean and Castiel were about to slow dance. Dean intertwined his fingers with Castiel's and lifted their hands.

"So, now I've got your hand, you put your spare arm around my shoulder," Dean began softly, taking the former angel's other hand and putting it in the right place, "And I put my spare arm around your waist."

Castiel smiled and sighed as Dean wrapped his arm around his waist.

"If you wanna move closer you can, or we can stay like this…it's entirely up to you." Dean said, smiling at Castiel.

Castiel had never known Dean be as considerate as he had over the past couple of months. His heart warmed as he looked into Dean's green eyes, the light from the candles and fire making them glow and sparkle even more.

"I'd like to be closer to you." Castiel said, sincerity apparent in those bright blue eyes, "I need to be closer to you."

Dean nodded and grinned.

"Alright then, you can rest your head on my shoulder if you want."

Castiel stepped closer and turned his head so his cheek rested against Dean's shoulder, his face turned towards Dean's neck. Dean could feel Castiel's breath tickling his pulse point.

"What now?" Castiel asked, his eyes closing to savour the scent of Dean's aftershave.

"We move slowly. Follow my lead." Dean replied, waiting to see which song came on next.

He heard the intro and tutted. Trust Sam to buy a CD that had nothing but soppy love ballads on. To Dean's surprise, as they started dancing, Castiel sang along. Dean found his eyes closing as he listened to his angel's voice, which wasn't half bad.

"_I will remember you…_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by,_

_And weep not for the memories."_

Castiel kept singing softly, and Dean started to very slowly roam his hand down his lover's back. They danced slowly, Dean savouring the sound of his lover's voice. Castiel was singing this for Dean, and Dean knew it. All those lingering gazes and brushes of hands; all those kisses through the summer, he and Castiel keeping each one sacred as neither of them knew whether it would be the last time they'd ever hold each other or kiss each other. The first time they made love, Dean thought Castiel was going to die at the hands of his superiors. They'd made the threat when both he and Dean had confessed their relationship to everyone. Michael, Zachariah and Uriel had all shown up and told them that if they fornicated just once then Castiel would be killed. Dean had never understood why Castiel should have to die, and not him. But the torture of living without his angel would've been unbearable…that was probably the reason. Dean returned to reality and realised they were still dancing in their living room. The instrumental came along and Castiel lifted his head, and captured Dean's lips in a soft, slow kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss and then moved his hand further down towards…

*SLAP*

"Don't you dare, Dean Winchester." Castiel said with a small laugh, "Not yet."

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel again, and leaned in to his neck. Castiel moaned and slipped his hand around the back of Dean's neck, trying to stop his legs from buckling. Dean seemed to have that effect on Castiel. He knew how to kiss the former angel in such a way it made his legs grow weak. When Castiel suddenly felt himself grow hard, he gasped and went almost light headed. He gripped onto Dean who couldn't resist lifting him into his arms. He laid Castiel on the mattress carefully, kissing him so softly it made Castiel feel weak again.

"I love you, Castiel." He whispered, leaning in to Castiel's neck and planting a soft kiss on his pulse point.

"I…I love you too, Dean." Castiel breathed, his body jolting as Dean sucked and nibbled at his collarbone. He rolled his eyes through pleasure and licked his lips.

Castiel then rolled Dean onto his back, the heat of the fire seeping through their skin slowly. Both men ripped their shirts off and threw them to where the sofa now stood. Dean's hands roamed over the expanse of Castiel's back, and he sat up to kiss his lover's luscious lips. The former angel then kissed his way tenderly down Dean's body. Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair, grabbing it every so often when his angel kissed a sensitive area of his skin. Castiel took Dean's left nipple in his mouth, feeling the hunter's heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh fuck! Cas, please!" Dean whimpered, Castiel continuing his journey down Dean's body.

Teasingly, Castiel kissed the bulge in Dean's jeans, the hunter's hips bucking in response.

"Castiel…" he breathed, "You're driving me insane!"

Castiel had a cheeky smile on his face as he began to unbuckle Dean's belt. As he did so, Dean sat up, kissing his lover's neck and shoulders, the former angel losing concentration more and more with each kiss. Dean's fingers then moved to Castiel's belt, unfastening his jeans as quickly as possible.

It didn't take too long before the pair were naked and rocking against each other, moaning softly.

"Dean…" Castiel began, Dean moaning to the sound of his name and leaning into Castiel's neck, "Dean."

"Yeah…?" Dean replied, looking up at his lover.

"I want you…inside me…" Castiel said, looking into Dean's green eyes as he felt a flush of red spread over his cheeks.

Dean saw he felt shame about confessing that to him, so he cradled the former angel's face in his hands and lovingly kissed his lips. Pulling back, Dean nodded, Castiel's eyes lighting up brighter than Dean had ever seen them.

The couple shared a passionate kiss and Dean rolled Castiel onto his back, reaching out for the lube which lay on the coffee table, now against the wall. Castiel sat up, watching Dean as he grabbed the tube and slathered some of the substance on his fingers. The ex-angel parted his legs and Dean gently worked his fingers to prepare his lover. When Castiel gave permission, Dean covered his throbbing erection with the lube and pressed against Castiel's entrance. The former angel was still sore from the previous night, so when Dean began to enter him, Castiel hissed with the pain. Dean lay upon his lover and wrapped his arms around Castiel, lifting him slightly so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

"Shhh, Baby. It's alright." Dean whispered, pushing further in.

Castiel hissed in pain again and he bit his lip. The pain was bringing tears to his eyes. He choked out a sob as Dean fully sheathed himself inside. Dean pulled back to see if Castiel was alright.

"Do you want me to pull out, Cas?" he asked, drying Castiel's eyes.

"No," Castiel replied, sobbing again as Dean lay him back on the mattress gently, "I just need a minute…"

Dean nodded and kissed his lover's lips, then his neck and then he lightly nibbled his collarbone, trying to relax him.

"You can move, Dean…but please take it slow."

Dean nodded again and kissed his angel's lips. He pressed his hands to the mattress and held himself up. He thrusted slowly, Castiel gasping in pain.

"Hold me, Dean…" Castiel begged, "Please."

Dean wrapped his arms around his angel and lifted him like he did the first time, thrusting slowly still as he felt Castiel's tears of pain running down his chest. The tears and pain filled whimpers disappeared and soon turned to pleasure filled moans.

"Better…?" Dean asked.

"Oh God, yes!" Castiel replied, "Oh, Dean!"

Dean remained slow, Castiel holding onto him as though it was the last time he ever would…like the first time they made love.

* * *

"Sam!" Bobby called from his study which was surrounded in a dim light, since it was around one o'clock in the morning and Bobby had just woken from a deep sleep himself, "You'd better come here now!"

Sam staggered into the study, running a hand through his floppy hair.

"What's up, Bobby?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I've been thinking," the older hunter began, "I had a brainwave while I was asleep."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"…And…?"

"Something told me to check out this book that Cas' Father left when the angels and he were down here the first time."

"Yeah…" Sam said, leaning over to look at the page Bobby had turned to.

"There's a reason Castiel's been talking about kids…"

Sam read the page and his eyes slowly widened as he read each paragraph.

"Oh my God…What if he and Dean are…Dean's not ready for…"

"I think God's gonna be giving Castiel what he's been prayin' for." Bobby said, sighing and shaking his head.

"You don't think it's to teach Dean a lesson do you?" Sam asked, concern written all over his face.

"No," Bobby laughed, "It's to give Castiel what he's wanted for a long time, and probably to test whether Dean really loves Castiel or not, and whether he's prepared to be committed or not."

"What if Dean fails?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but if I know Dean like I think I do, he'll shine through, especially for Castiel."

* * *

The air was thick with moans and heavy breathing as Castiel moved downward against Dean's thrusts. Dean slowly sat up, still thrusting into Castiel who leaned forward and kissed his forehead. The hunter gently pushed Castiel back onto the mattress, thrusting into him with a little more speed. He reached a hand down and started to gently stroke Castiel's erection.

"Dean!" Castiel cried, "MY GOD!"

He screamed, suddenly releasing all over Dean's hand. As his muscles contracted, a spasm ran through his entire body. Dean felt Castiel's muscles tighten around him and he came, releasing his seed into the former angel in thick spurts.

"Fuck, Cas!" he yelled, thrusting a few more times through his orgasm, "I love you!"

Feeling Dean come inside him, Castiel groaned his reply.

"I love you, Dean!"

Dean pulled out of Castiel and slumped on top of him to regain his breath. He then rolled onto his side and faced Castiel, who turned and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean pulled the covers over them and kissed Castiel's cheek. They wrapped around each other and shared slow, lazy kisses, Dean cradling Castiel in his arms and gently caressing his face. Soon they drifted off to sleep as the fire died down and the candles burned out.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Nine**

Dean awoke alone, but as he sat up on the mattress he heard Castiel vomiting upstairs, very loudly. He jumped up and threw on his underwear, racing upstairs. He banged on the bathroom door, louder than he intended as he heard Castiel gasping for air.

"Cas…You okay, Angel?

"It's open." Castiel replied, lifting his head weakly from the toilet bowl.

Dean rushed in and knelt by Castiel's side. He rubbed his lover's back, flinching as Castiel vomited again.

"Alright, Sweetheart…you're okay." Dean soothed as Castiel gasped for air. The former angel lifted himself away from the toilet and fell against Dean. He smiled weakly as Dean held him close.

"Sweetheart?" That's a nice name." He whispered as he shivered in Dean's arms.

"You alright, Cas?" Dean asked, kissing his angel's head tenderly.

"I am now, thank you." Castiel replied, "I need to shower."

Dean smiled.

"I'll leave you to it. I don't want to catch any germs if you've got a virus."

Castiel nodded and Dean helped him to his feet.

* * *

As Castiel dried himself off and slipped into the fresh clothes Dean had left for him, he turned to see his Father and jumped. He finally understood why Dean used to get annoyed when _he_ appeared out of the blue.

"I have a surprise for you, Castiel." Jesus said with a smile.

"Hello to you too, Father." Castiel replied, embracing his father in a warm hug.

"Sorry," Jesus laughed, "Hello, Castiel."

"What's this surprise then?" Castiel asked as his father released him.

"You're pregnant, Castiel."

Castiel's eyes widened and he went very light headed all of a sudden. His legs buckled, causing him to fall into Jesus' arms.

"I can't believe it…" Castiel breathed, "I'm a human male…how is it even possible?"

"Excuse me," Jesus chuckled, "But I am Almighty Powerful."

Castiel, still in shock, thought for a moment.

"What do I do? How do I tell Dean? He's not ready for this!"

"Calm yourself, my Son." Jesus soothed as He helped Castiel to his feet, "If he loves you he will support you."

"What if he reacts badly?" Castiel asked, biting his lip and twiddling his fingers.

"Then I will speak with him. Go and tell him, Castiel. Congratulations."

With that, Jesus was gone, leaving Castiel to worry about telling Dean…

* * *

"Dean…" Castiel began, approaching his lover who was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Sweetheart. You feel better?"

Dean asked, looking at his lover.

"Yes…" Castiel lied, knowing full well Dean could see right through him.

"Alright, what's up?" Dean asked again, moving slowly towards Castiel who was going pale, and whose eyes were widening and filling with tears.

Castiel's lower lip, with the rest of his body began to tremble, and the tears threatened to escape the corners of his beautiful eyes.

"Dean, please don't be angry with me…" he begged, running a hand through his dark hair.

Dean stepped forward and took Castiel's hand in his own, tenderly locking fingers with his lover.

"Hey…hey just tell me what the matter is…" he whispered, gently cupping Castiel's cheek which was streaked with tears.

The former angel took a deep breath and let out a frightened sob.

"I-I'm pregnant, Dean…"

Dean laughed for a moment, but when he saw the fear and anxiety in Castiel's eyes, his laughter and smile faded.

"You're serious aren't you…" He stated, Castiel nodding.

It was then that Dean realised just how scared and upset Castiel was.

_"Is he scared of me? My reaction…?" Dean thought to himself, "Damnit…it's what I said in the park…"_

"Are you angry with me?" Castiel asked with a heartbreaking sob, "I'm so sorry, Dean…I never knew there was a chance of it! My Father told me it was a gift for us!"

Dean had heard enough.

He stepped closer to Castiel (if that was possible) and kissed him for all he was worth. Castiel gasped and smiled through his tears.

"We're really having a baby?" Dean asked, a beautiful smile gracing his face as tears filled his eyes.

Castiel smiled and nodded, unable to speak through his happy tears.

Dean sobbed with joy and held Castiel to his body so tightly the former angel coughed slightly.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy?" Dean asked, his hand moving to rest on Castiel's stomach.

"Yes…with me…" Castiel finally replied, "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you too, Castiel." Dean countered, wrapping his arms lovingly around Castiel's waist.

Kissing, the pair moved into the living room and lay on the sofa, Dean resting above Castiel, both of them sharing slow, passionate kisses for what felt like an eternity.

"Do you feel ready for this, Dean?" Castiel asked, caressing Dean's cheek softly.

"I've never felt as ready for anything before…really I haven't." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's palm, "What about you, Cas?"

"Yes, I'm ready for this…"

* * *

As Bobby's van pulled up outside the Winchester home, everyone grinned as Dean and Castiel rushed outside. They all jumped out of the van and looked confused as to why Dean and Castiel were smiling so much.

"We're having a baby!" Dean yelled, everyone smiling widely.

Gabriel sprinted towards Castiel and hugged him tightly.

"That's fantastic news! Are you carrying?" she asked, Castiel nodding with a goofy grin on his face, "Good…I'll be your midwife then."

Lucifer stepped forward and then put his arms around his brother.

"Congrats, Baby Bro." he said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Lucifer." Castiel replied with a bigger smile.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" Sam asked, hugging Dean.

"Yeah you are, Sammy." Dean replied, releasing his younger brother.

"Congratulations, Son." Bobby said with a smile, throwing his arms around Dean.

* * *

"Cas!" Sam called, "I've got you some pregnancy books!"

Sam had just run down to the mall with Gabriel to pick them up, while Dean and Castiel had a little more private time to get used to the fact that they were having a baby. Castiel appeared on the stairs and made his way down carefully, taking the bag of books from Sam.

"Thank you, Sam." He said, turning to his sister and kissing her cheek, "Thank you, Gabriel."

After checking through countless books to see what kind of food was going to be suitable for Castiel to eat during his pregnancy, Dean was able to make a decent dinner…ish…To Sam's delight, the meal was salad. Dean had made it so Castiel didn't feel as though he was being singled out of meals because he was pregnant, so the others ate it without complaint.

* * *

Following the meal, Dean and Castiel went to bed early. As Castiel got into bed, Dean wrapped a protective arm around his lover's stomach and kissed his cheek, before Castiel rolled onto his side and moved back against Dean, his eyes closing when the older Winchester pressed right up against him, and kissed his shoulder and the nape of his neck softly and lovingly. The former angel moaned softly and felt Dean's hand spread flat on his abdomen.

"Our baby…" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, gently nibbling his ear lobe.

"Yes…our baby." Castiel replied, rolling over onto his back.

He had a thought and suddenly felt so sad he could've cried right then.

"What if I'm a bad father?" he asked, earning a shocked expression from Dean, "I've not done a particularly good job at being human so far…how am I meant to care for a baby?"

"Please tell me you're not considering an abortion…" Dean said, sitting up to look at Castiel properly.

"NO!" Castiel cried, sitting up so quickly it made his head spin, "No, not at all! I'm just scared I'm going to fail this baby."

"You are _not_ going to fail this baby, Castiel." Dean assured him, kissing his forehead, "We're not going to be like my dad. We're gonna look after this baby and we'll do a damn good job, okay?"

Castiel smiled and his eyes sparkle.

"Yes, Dean…we will." He replied, kissing Dean lightly before the older Winchester settled back down beside him.

"C'mere," Dean whispered, taking Castiel into his arms, cradling him close to his chest, "Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight, Dean." Castiel replied, snuggling into Dean's hold and closing his big blue eyes.

The sound of Dean's beating heart lulled him off to sleep.

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Ten**

Castiel slouched on the sofa. He was having another mood swing, and Dean and Sam were waiting to see what mood as coming. Castiel suddenly glared at the brothers.

"Take a photo it lasts longer." He growled, "Actually, I won't give you the damn satisfaction."

With that he got up and stormed out of the room.

"He at the mood swings again?" Gabriel asked as he entered the house with a bag of groceries.

_Wait a second…that voice was male. _

"Gabe?" Dean asked, "Why do you sound like a guy?"

"Turn around, kiddo." Gabriel replied, both Winchester's turning and seeing Gabriel in his good old Trickster body.

Sam smiled widely. Gabriel had fulfilled his promise and got back in the old vessel.

_So that means he must want to try something with me…_

Gabriel took out a lollipop as he put the bags down and opened it up, popping it in his mouth and making eye contact with Sam, seductively sucking on the lollipop before mouthing, "You. Me. Bedroom. Eleven. Sharp."

Sam nodded before he could even process the words, while Dean's attention was on Castiel who was grumbling to himself in the kitchen.

"Damn men, staring at me like I'm a freak." He mumbled to himself, "I can't help it if that stupid Winchester got me up the duff."

"I take it you're talking about me." Dean said as he leaned in the kitchen doorway.

Castiel looked up and sighed, rubbing his forehead before feeling a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Dean smiled softly and hugged Castiel tight.

"It's alright, Angel." He replied just as quietly, "I understand it's hard getting used to all these things, Sweetheart. You'll adjust in time."

"Wait until I'm giving birth…you'll consider that speech you just gave me to be a load of crap then won't you."

That came out as a statement rather than a question, and Castiel kissed Dean's lips lightly before heading out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

That night, while Dean and Castiel were sleeping, Sam sat up in bed, waiting for Gabriel. He was suddenly pinned to the bed as someone straddled his waist.

"Hey, hot stuff." Gabriel laughed as he cupped Sam's cheek.

"Hey, Gabriel." Sam replied with a quick kiss to the lips.

"This body better?" The Archangel asked, earning an eager nod from Sam.

Gabriel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam's, slowly moving them in a steady rhythm before Sam rolled them over, spreading Gabriel's legs gently before rocking their underwear-clad lower bodies together. Gabriel reached up and suckled Sam's pulse point, nipping and biting the flesh around that long neck and those broad shoulders. Gabriel's fingers dug into Sam's shoulders when the youngest Winchester kissed his neck and chest, tongue swirling over a nipple before moving across to the other. Gabriel's body arched into Sam's arms as he gasped.

"Sam…oh my God…"

Sam smirked around Gabriel's nipple before kissing down the Archangel's stomach and finding a quite-frankly-promising bulge in Gabriel's boxers. He kissed it before yanking the underwear off, licking an experimental stripe up Gabriel's length. Gabriel's fingers laced through his hair and his hips bucked.

Sam and Gabriel had been together in secret for a few days, but there was such a strong connection between them that they knew they loved each other. Sam had missed the Trickster body, and requested Gabriel take that body back. It was proof of their love. If Gabriel loved him, he'd get the body back. If Sam loved Gabriel, he'd accept that body despite it being male.

"Sammy…please…" Gabriel begged, smiling as his breath hitched when Sam took him in his mouth, "Oh…my…God…"

The youngest Winchester pulled off of Gabriel with a wet pop before kissing his way back up the Archangel's body. Gabriel grabbed his boxers and ripped them off, throwing the broken material to one side before pushing Sam into a sitting position and straddling his waist. Sam was going to reach for the lube but Gabriel grabbed his hand.

"Don't bother." He breathed, "Already prepared myself before I came here."

Sam grinned and kissed Gabriel again, this time more loving as the angel lowered himself onto Sam's aching erection. Pressing their foreheads together, Gabriel rocked his hips and kissed Sam's lips slowly and tentatively. Sam began to rock back against Gabriel, both of them shuddering as sweat began to form on their bodies. They breathed heavily and moaned softly into each other's shoulders as they moved together before Sam lowered Gabriel onto his back, thrusting in and out of him as he kissed his neck. Gabriel's legs wrapped around Sam's waist and suddenly his entire body tensed as he came hard in the space between their bodies. Sam followed soon after, breathing the Archangel's name into the pillows beneath them. They moved slower and slower before coming to a stop, kissing and holding one another tenderly before Sam pulled out of Gabriel, laying by his side and taking him in his arms.

"Damnit, Winchester." Gabriel chuckled, "You are amazing."

"Same to you, Gabe." Sam replied, earning a soft smile and a look of pure adoration from those stunning hazel eyes.

"I love you." Gabriel whispered, "With all my candy-lovin' heart. Promise I'll look after you."

"And I love you with all my nerdy heart, and I'll look after you too, especially while you're down here with us." Sam whispered back, earning a soft smile and a gentle kiss before the couple settled down to sleep.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Eleven**

Sam kept Gabriel hand in his own as he held the Archangel close to him. Dean and Castiel looked from the hands to the faces of the other couple in front of them, back to the hands and back to the faces.

"This is what you've been worried about?" Dean asked, earning a small nod, "God, I wondered why you two were so damn happy on the phone every day."

"So you're not mad?" Sam asked, smiling a little when Gabriel and Castiel shared a hug.

"Mad?" Dean countered, "Of course I'm not mad! I'm happy, little bro. Happy you found someone to make _you_ happy."

Sam was a little unsure of whether to believe that, but when Dean strong arms embraced him in a hug, he believed it more. Gabriel looked at his watch.

"Right, guys," he began, clapping his hands together, "Let's go. I've got a room waiting in Heaven for you."

"Bring back a video and photos!" Sam called as the Archangel, Dean and Castiel left for Heaven.

* * *

"This is gonna be cold." Gabriel warned, "So brace yourself."

Castiel's breath hitched and he clutched Dean's hand when Gabriel spread the gel over his brother's belly. Then the scan started.

"Right, see that tiny little thing that looks kinda like a peanut?" Gabriel asked, pointing to the screen, "That's your baby."

Castiel gasped and so did Dean. They looked at the tiny little thing that was moving around in Castiel's stomach and tears filled their eyes.

"Our baby, Dean…" Castiel breathed, "That's our baby…"

"I know." Dean whispered, "We've made that…"

The couple shared a kiss before there was a knock at the door. Jesus stepped through and took Castiel's hand in his own. Gabriel showed his Father where the baby was and He smiled.

"Well, well, well," He chuckled, "Look at my little Grandchild."

Castiel looked at Jesus with tears in his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered, Dean nodding in agreement before Jesus placed a gentle kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"Are you going to want to know what you're having?" Gabriel asked, "Because in a couple of months I might be able to tell you."

Dean and Castiel looked at each other.

"Well…we've got to decorate the nursery haven't we?" Castiel began, "I'd actually like to know, but if you don't want to Dean I understand."

"No, no I'd like to know too."

Gabriel nodded.

"Okay, well I'll get the photos and stuff so you can show Sammy and the others when we get back."

Cleaning the gel from Castiel's stomach Gabriel started getting the photos and DVD together as the former angel fastened his shirt back up. Dean kissed his hand and helped him sit up.

"We'll have another scan in a few weeks, just to keep checking. I don't want anything to happen with my little nephew or niece in there." Gabriel said, passing Dean the DVD and photos.

Castiel smiled as Dean's hand slid protectively to his stomach.

"Let's head back." Castiel said softly, "I feel a little tired. I didn't sleep so well last night."

"My bad," Dean admitted, winking at Castiel who giggled and blushed, "Sorry…I can't help getting horny at 3am."

Gabriel tutted and rolled his eyes before the family headed back.

* * *

"Oh God…" Lucifer breathed, "Look…"

Castiel and Dean smiled proudly, Dean's hand again on Castiel's abdomen, protectively rubbing circles around the former angel's belly.

Lucifer pulled Castiel into a hug.

"God you've got a beautiful kidney bean growing inside you!" He cried, "You're giving me a nephew or a niece!"

Castiel chuckled and kissed his brother's cheek.

"I know…Dean, we're having a baby." He said, snuggling into the older Winchester's embrace.

"It's still not sunk in with you has it?" Dean asked with a smile.

"No…I can't believe that we're growing a baby…in here." He laughed, pressing Dean's hand against his abdomen, "It's amazing!"

"I know it is, Sweetheart." Dean whispered, "Damn amazing."

* * *

Dean woke up the following morning, looking at Castiel's peaceful face as the former angel slept. His hand rested on the pillow between them, fingers curled into a loose fist as he sighed and turned slightly. Dean smiled and lowered his hand under the sheets between them, slipping it into Castiel's boxers before running a teasing finger along the ex-angel's length. Castiel giggled.

"Get your hand out of there, Winchester." He said with a smile, opening one eye to look at Dean.

"Awww…no fun this morning?" Dean asked, feeling a little concerned when he saw the look on Castiel's face change.

"No…" Castiel said, sitting up slowly, "Morning sickness."

Rushing to the bathroom Castiel threw up, and when Dean came near the door he raised his hand behind him.

"N-no, Dean…just leave me…" He gasped, hurling and throwing up again.

Dean understood that Castiel was a little embarrassed by people seeing him vomit so he left the former angel to it.

Castiel came back into the room, teeth chattering and rubbing his arms. Dean could smell the mouthwash a mile away (which he wasn't complaining about).

"You okay?" Dean asked, pulling the sheets back for Castiel to get into bed.

"Feel b-better." Castiel whispered, curling up to Dean's side.

He looked down to where their baby was growing and chuckled, rubbing his belly.

"I hope you aren't going to make me ill through this pregancy, little one." He said softly, causing Dean to smile and kiss Castiel's forehead.

They stayed together in bed for another hour, basking in the fact that they had a little baby on the way. Dean was a little nervous, but who wasn't when they had their first baby.

"Love you, Cas."

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel whispered, tracing lazy patterns on Dean's chest.

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Twelve**

Castiel sobbed into a tissue as Dean held him close.

"Your ass isn't getting bigger, Sweetheart. It's just Gabriel being a bastard again." Dean assured him, running soothing fingers through his hair.

Castiel was four months pregnant and he was starting to show. The couple were thrilled that they were having a little girl, but the question was whether to actually begin work on the nursery in case anything went wrong with the baby. The possibility of that had upset Castiel, aside from the fact that Gabriel told Castiel his butt was getting bigger. Another question arose in the former angel's mind. How on Earth was this baby going to come out? His…well…mini Castiel was nowhere near a good place for a baby to come out and mini Dean's favourite place to work out wasn't exactly ideal either…would he end up turning into half a girl for the process? Would he have a caesarean? C-Sections left big scars…Would God bring the child forth in white light? Would he lay an egg? Too many questions…no answers.

Questions kept rolling through Castiel's mind and he grew more and more scared. He couldn't sleep, so he got out of bed and got dressed, heading out of the house for a walk. The rain began to fall in small drops at first, but became a downpour within minutes, covering the trenchcoat-clad former angel in a wave of raindrops. Castiel had been thinking the entire way, not realising how far away from home he'd walked. Those questions plagued him and plagued him to the point where he was in tears. The child inside him depended on him to not only give her life, but to feed her, clothe her, keep her safe, keep her healthy and clean…

The ex-angel resorted to settling under a tree, shivering in the downpour before covering the small bump that was his child's home with the trenchcoat before sobbing and curling up on himself, burying his face in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I'm not a good father, little one…" he said, the rain echoing around him, "I'm sorry if I fail you…I'll try my best, my darling, I promise you."

Castiel cried hard then, so hard into his arms as he shielded his unborn daughter from the torrential downpour around him. He lost track of time, shivering from the cold and sneezing a couple of times. That's when he heard a familiar voice.

"Cas? Cas, where are you?"

_Dean…it's Dean! _

Dean spotted Castiel sat under the tree by the roadside and sighed with relief, fighting back tears of gratitude that the former angel hadn't run too far away. Dean ran over to the shivering ex-angel and crouched beside him.

"Baby, are you alright?" Dean asked, grimacing when he saw Castiel turn to him with tears streaming down his face, eyes red and puffy while his lower lip trembled.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered, "Dean…I'm so scared…oh, Dean…"

Dean pulled Castiel into an assuring hug and kissed his temple before taking his angel's hand and pulling him towards the Impala. Sitting Castiel in the backseat, Dean ran around to the trunk and grabbed the rug he'd brought out just in case, wrapping it inside his leather jacket before climbing into the back with Castiel and removing the sodden trenchcoat, shirt and jeans before wrapping the trembling, pregnant ex-angel in the rug. Jumping into the driver's seat, Dean found a secluded patch of woodland where they could spend the rest of the night. Leaving the heater on and reclining two of the seats, Dean stripped down to his boxers and pulled Castiel in front of him, wrapping himself with Castiel in the rug before sitting the former angel between his legs and sharing their body heat.

"S-so many questions…" Castiel breathed, "I c-can't…I'm scared…"

"Is that why you went for a walk? Couldn't you sleep?" Dean asked, Castiel shaking his head and letting out a quaky sigh followed by sobs.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shhh," Dean whispered, "It's alright, Cas…"

"I l-love you…"

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

Dean held his angel close as he spun off his worries to Dean, all of which the hunter gave Castiel reassurances for.

* * *

The sun rose over Sioux Falls and Dean woke up, Castiel's face still buried in his neck. Pulling the rug a little tighter around them, the older Winchester placed a gentle kiss to Castiel's hair before whispering in his ear.

"Time to go home, Baby…"

Castiel stirred and hummed into Dean's neck.

"No…want to stay here…" He mumbled.

_Damn…spoilt child mood. _

Luckily, the morning sickness had stopped for Castiel, so the drive back was quick without any discomfort. The first thing Castiel did was take a long bath, with candles and soft music (the big girl), and most importantly, Dean by his side. The hunter sat in a beanbag chair by the bathtub and talked to his lover for the hour the bath lasted for.

"Should we give our little girl a pink bedroom, or is that too…well…normal?" Dean asked, taking Castiel's hand in his own.

"How about a soft purple…?" Castiel replied, "Or even a soft blue and white…with butterflies on the wall or something…something girly."

Dean smiled tenderly, reaching out and rubbing the small bump on Castiel's abdomen.

"She's gonna be damn beautiful." Dean whispered, "The perfect combination would be your eyes, your caring nature, your hair colour…"

"Your smile, your bravery, your perfect nose…" Castiel continued, "Your lips."

"Wow…a combination like that and she's gonna be the most beautiful baby in the world." Dean whispered, leaning forward and kissing Castiel tenderly, their lips moving in slow motions as they savoured each other.

"Love you, Dean." Castiel said softly, sighing and smiling as he relaxed into the bathtub even more.

"Love you, Castiel." Dean replied, squeezing Castiel's hand in his own.

Yeah, that baby was going to be damn beautiful.

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Thirteen**

The baby was due in three months, and Castiel and Dean were sat deciding on names for her while Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer worked on the nursery.

"What about Alexa…?" Castiel asked, "It means defender of man…"

Dean smiled at that.

"That's pretty."

And that's when the first kick came, Castiel gasping and grabbing Dean's hand.

"Dean…she's kicking!" He cried, putting Dean's hand on the bump.

Dean gasped as he felt his daughter kicking for the first time.

"I take it she likes Alexa then…" Dean whispered, kissing the bump tenderly.

Taking Dean's hand, Castiel headed into the living room and curled up on the sofa with his lover. The couple were extremely excited for the arrival of their baby and Dean had been extra protective over Castiel. Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel tightly and the hunter pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's temple.

"Love you, babe." He said softly, "Love you so much."

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel replied, yawning and stretching a little, "I'm tired."

"You want to sleep?" Dean asked, moving up the sofa so Castiel could sleep with his head in Dean's lap.

Dean's fingers stayed in Castiel's hair as he slept, gently massaging the former angel's scalp as Castiel snuggled into his lap.

* * *

That night, Castiel sat up in bed with pain in his stomach and he immediately panicked. Was their child dying? Was he in labour? No…its too early for that…What was happening to him?

"Dean…?" He began, nudging Dean awake, "Dean!"

Dean shot up and looked around for the emergency and saw Castiel sat in near tears.

"Cas, what's up?" Dean asked, completely shocked when Castiel gripped his stomach.

"It hurts…" Castiel whispered, "It hurts, Dean!"

Dean pulled Castiel into his side and stroked his hair soothingly, trying to figure out what to do. What if his kid was dying? It'd kill both him and Castiel if she died.

"Oh my God!" Dean breathed, turning on the bedside lamp, "GABRIEL!"

-TBC-

* * *

**OOH I AM EVIL! I left you a nice ickle cliffhanger...ENJOY! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Fourteen**

"Pardon?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, he was having Braxton Hicks contractions." Gabriel explained, "It's normal."

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and slumped into Dean's arms.

"They're like practice contractions, it's just the uterus tightening." Gabriel said with a smile, "Don't worry, guys, even though it's normal to worry, just don't. It's not worth it."

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel's forehead gently, soothing him by tenderly rubbing his arms. His angel had been terrified at the pains he was getting and that kind of stress wasn't good for the baby.

"You've got your last scan tomorrow so we'll double check that Alexa's okay." Gabriel said softly, kissing Castiel's temple, "Love you, Cas."

"Thank you, Gabriel." Castiel replied, hugging his brother, "I love you too."

"Thanks, Gabe." Dean said softly, taking Castiel back into his arms and stroking his hair comfortingly.

"Anytime." Gabriel replied, "See you tomorrow. "

* * *

The scan showed that Alexa was fine, much to Dean and Castiel's relief and Gabriel started to give them Lamaze tuition just in case, because no-one had any idea how the baby was going to be born.

"Castiel, you aren't gonna be like most mothers, because for one, you're a father, and two, you're not going to hate your partner, or beat him up or anything, because Dean is not going to be an annoying birthing partner are you, Dean?"

Dean shook his head and kissed Castiel's temple.

"Certainly not."

Castiel looked back at Dean who was sat behind him and kissed the hunter's lips tenderly.

"Good." Gabriel replied, "Right, we'll have another session next week."

Dean helped Castiel stand up and they headed up to see the baby's completed nursery. Sam was moving to the attic so that Alexa's room could be next door to Dean and Castiel's, and so that he and Gabriel could be together without disturbing anyone else. Going through the door, Castiel rubbed his stomach and the baby kicked again.

"Yes, the room's beautiful, my little angel." Castiel said to the bump, "As you will be."

Dean entered the room and wrapped his arms around Castiel, resting his hands on his baby's home.

"Amen to that." He whispered kissing Castiel's neck and suckled lightly.

"Dean…" Castiel began, trying not to succumb to Dean's seductive charms, "No sexy-time until after Alexa's born."

"Fine, fine…" Dean said, smiling when Castiel turned his head to look at the older Winchester, "You're so beautiful."

"So are you." Castiel replied, snuggling into Dean's hold and kissing his lover's lips tenderly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Dean replied, frowning when Castiel's eyes filled with tears, "Shhh…c'mere."

Castiel turned in Dean's arms and wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck, sobbing into his lover's neck as Dean held him close.

* * *

"Dean!" Castiel called, "Come and see this!"

Dean hurried upstairs and into the bathroom to see Castiel smiling widely as he placed a sponge on his eight-month-pregnant belly. Castiel beckoned him to sit by the tub and Dean complied, watching as Castiel lined the sponge up, grinning excitedly.

"Watch," Castiel whispered, leaning forward to speak to the bump, "Daddy loves you so much."

The baby kicked and the sponge flew off of Castiel's belly.

"Whoa…" Dean breathed, laughing before grabbing the sponge and putting it back on Castiel's stomach.

He kissed the bump and smiled.

"Your other Daddy loves you too."

There was another kick and the sponge flipped into the water. Dean and Castiel laughed, and the lovers continued to repeat the amazing event over and over until the bath water turned cold.

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Fifteen**

Lying in Dean's arms, Castiel decided, was the best place to be. The most wonderful, warm, comfortable and safe place to be. Castiel loved to snuggle close to Dean every night in bed, Dean's hand protectively on his abdomen as they slept. Tonight, however, he'd need Dean more than ever.

The first pain came at around one-thirty in the morning, and Castiel cried out into the darkness of the bedroom, startling Dean from his deep sleep.

"Cas?"

"Dean…the baby's coming…" Castiel breathed, holding Dean's hand, "It hurts…"

"I know, I've got you." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's temple, "It's okay."

Castiel hunched over in pain again and gripped Dean's hand tight in his own as he breathed through the contraction.

"GABRIEL!"

Gabriel ran in with towels and hot water, followed by Sam who had a baby-grow ready to dress the baby in.

"Yay!" He cried, "Baby time! You excited?"

Castiel smiled weakly and leaned back against Dean who'd shuffled behind him. He turned his head to Dean and to the hunter he looked damn terrified. Dean kissed him reassuringly, only to have that kiss broken when Castiel cried out in pain again.

"Okay, Cas, breathe like I taught you in Lamaze, alright?"

Castiel nodded and did as Gabriel asked, near to tears with the pain he was suffering.

* * *

Dean held him in his arms throughout the entire labour, and then Jesus showed up, kneeling on the bed in front of Castiel.

"Father?" Castiel asked weakly, "What…what are…?"

He couldn't even finish the question before another contraction hit him and he cried out in pain.

"Okay, I've got you, Sweetheart." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's temple.

"Right, let's get this baby out of there." Jesus said, rolling up his sleeves before putting his hands on the bump.

The room became bathed in a soft glow and the pain left Castiel immediately, as did the bump. The light died down and Castiel looked down to see his baby girl in his arms.

"Dean, look…" he whispered, breaking into tears of joy as he held his child who he'd carried for nine months.

Dean looked down and kissed Castiel's head before stroking his index finger down his baby's cheek, tears of joy rolling down his face too.

"Hey, Alexa," Castiel said softly, "Daddy's here…"

"Daddy's here too," Dean added, smiling at Castiel who turned his head to capture Dean's lips in the best kiss of their lives so far.

The others left the couple to spend time with their little girl, closing the door behind them as they went.

"She's so beautiful." Dean breathed, snuggling Castiel close, "She's got your eyes, your hair…"

"Your nose, your lips…she's our little dream, Dean." Castiel said with a stunning smile.

"I know, Cas. I'm so proud of you." Dean told the former angel, "So proud. I love you."

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel said, kissing Dean's lips, "And I love my baby girl."

"I love my baby girl too."

* * *

"And I'm gonna give you everything I can, because I love you so much…" Castiel said softly as he leaned over the crib that night, stroking his baby's head tenderly as she slept. Dean smiled as he watched Castiel from the bed.

"Come on, Sweetheart." He whispered, patting the empty space in the bed where Castiel should be, "You've had a long day."

Castiel smiled and climbed into bed beside Dean, snuggling to the older Winchester's embrace. The couple shared loving, languid kisses and Castiel giggled excitedly.

"We've got our baby girl, Dean."

"I know, Cas. Love you."

"Love you too, Dean."

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Sixteen**

Having Jesus as a Father is a bonus for anyone, in particular Castiel. Now that the new baby had arrived, Jesus had provided a full fridge of milk for her and a closet full of diapers, toys and clothing for her. Dean cradled his baby girl to his chest as she slept soundly, Castiel asleep in the bed beside him. Dean smiled to himself as he stroked a hand over Castiel's face, the former angel leaning into the touch in his sleep. There was a soft sound and Dean looked down to see his two-week-old girl waking up. She was about to cry, so Dean took her out of the room and headed downstairs with her.

"Morning, guys." He said softly to Sam and Gabriel who were already in the kitchen.

"Hey," Gabriel said, "How's my little niece?"

Alexa's head turned a little, not much though since she wasn't really able to move it a lot. She began to cry and Dean immediately began to try and shush her, moving over to the fridge to get a bottle to heat up.

"Okay, Sweetie…you're okay, Alexa." He said softly, hushing her as Sam dealt with the bottle.

"Dean?"

Dean turned to see Castiel who smiled at him, moving over slowly and kissing Dean's forehead.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Dean whispered, still holding their daughter close, "You okay?"

"I'm wonderful thanks," Castiel replied, "Are you alright?"

"Amazing." Dean answered, kissing Castiel's lips before stroking Alexa's head, still trying to calm her as she cried against his shoulder.

Castiel stroked Alexa's hand with his index finger, gasping as she gripped it with her tiny hand. He smiled at her and Dean passed her over.

"Hey, baby girl…" Castiel whispered, holding her close and shushing her, "It's alright, my darling."

Dean smiled sweetly at the two most important people in his life, going to make Castiel and himself a coffee.

"Here, Cas," Sam said softly, passing him the bottle as Castiel sat with Alexa in his arms, feeding her gently which stopped her from crying.

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel whispered, looking down at his little angel cradled tenderly in his embrace.

The child looked up at her father with adoration in her eyes, fingers flexing as she moved her arms and legs a little while she drank from the bottle. When she was full, Castiel kissed her cheek as he put her to his shoulder to burp her.

"Let's see if she's like her Daddy." He said with a chuckle, rubbing and patting the tiny girl's back until she let out an incredibly small burp, "Oh no…you don't have Daddy's burping ability. That's a blessing on its own."

Dean laughed, actually laughed at that, and placed Castiel's coffee next to his own to keep Alexa safe.

"Ain't she beautiful." He whispered, moving forward to look at his daughter as Castiel cradled their baby in his arms.

Castiel's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his little girl.

"I love her so much…" he whispered, one tear falling down his face, "I love her and I love you."

Gabriel and Sam felt a little intrusive witnessing such a private moment, but the Archangel slid his hand into Sam's, squeezing it tight before they took their coffee back upstairs to the room they now shared.

* * *

Lucifer held the little girl in his arms as Castiel sat close to his brother, looking at the sleeping baby in the Devil's embrace.

"Well, Cas…I gotta say it, she's a little stunner." He whispered, smiling at his baby brother, "I'm proud of you and Dean."

Castiel smiled and stroked his baby's head.

"She's taken to you pretty quickly." Castiel said, Lucifer gasping as Alexa opened her bright blue eyes and looked right up at him.

"Oh, Cas…she's got your eyes there's no doubt about it." Lucifer breathed, "She's precious."

Castiel smiled and kissed his brother's cheek. Things were looking up for all of them and neither Castiel nor Dean had ever been as happy.

* * *

Raphael took Alexa into his arms, and the little girl snuggled right against him, Raphael closing his eyes and sighing as he held her to him.

"Oh, she's a snugly baby!" He sighed, "I love snugly babies!"

Alexa gurgled and then began to cry, hiccupping and wailing as she did. Castiel took her back and kissed her head.

"She must be tired," He said softly, "She's still getting used to the whole sleeping thing."

Raphael kissed his brother's forehead and beamed at him.

"I'll leave you to it."

The Archangel disappeared in a flutter of wings, Castiel turning to Dean who was stood by the stairs.

"You look tired." Dean said softly, heading upstairs while Castiel followed with a crying Alexa held close to him.

In the bedroom that afternoon, Dean cradled Castiel to his chest, who slept whilst holding Alexa safely to him. Dean could get used to this easily. He looked at his family and smiled to himself.

_Apple Pie here I come. _

-TBC-

* * *

**D'awww I love Dean and Cas with babies. Thanks to all reviewers, alerters and favouriters so far! I LOVE YOU ALL! xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Seventeen**

Dean usually awoke before Castiel, and today decided to give him an extra special wake-up. Alexa was already awake, resting on the pillows in between Dean and Castiel. The former angel's bright blue eyes blinked open and met Dean's warm green ones. Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's tenderly, gasping as he heard a sweet gurgle from the side of him. Turning his head, Castiel saw their baby in between them and smiled beautifully.

"Hey," He said softly, "Good morning, Alexa!"

Alexa looked up at her father and squeaked, kicking her little arms and legs as she lay on the pillows beneath her. Dean ran a gentle finger over her cheek and she grabbed it as tightly as she could with her tiny fingers.

"I love you so much." Dean whispered, kissing her forehead, "And I love my angel."

Leaning closer to his lover, Dean kissed Castiel passionately before they settled back beside their baby.

"You want a little longer in bed?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response as he lifted their little girl onto his chest, sitting up slightly as Dean moved the pillows behind them and pulled Castiel closer, wrapping his arms around him and his daughter.

"Love you guys."

"We love you too, Dean." Castiel replied, kissing their child's head gently as she snuggled against him, "My heart skips a beat every time she does that."

Dean smiled and stroked Alexa's back.

"Alexa…" he said, seeing her turn her head a little, "Hey, gorgeous."

Alexa made a sweet humming sound and closed her eyes, frowning a little and moving her arms slightly.

"I love watching her face change." Dean told Castiel, "I never thought I'd find it so fascinating."

"It's amazing isn't it?" Castiel replied, "She's so beautiful."

Giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, Castiel passed her over to Dean who snuggled her close.

"Our stunning baby girl," He whispered, "Honestly, she's damn beautiful."

Alexa broke into tears, and curled up to Dean, wailing loudly at a high pitch.

"I think she's hungry…I'll go get her a bottle." Castiel said, climbing out of bed and heading downstairs.

"I'm coming down with you." Dean smiled, shushing the crying child as they headed downstairs.

Bobby had stopped by to look at Dean's Impala and the lovers found him in the living room, sipping coffee as he took a break. Bobby heard the crying and turned to see the couple and his godchild.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said with a smile, kissing Castiel who went to get Alexa a bottle.

"Hey, Dean," Bobby replied, moving towards the man he considered a son, Dean passing Bobby Alexa to hold, "Hey, Alexa! Who's a gorgeous little girl, huh?"

The baby continued to cry and Bobby rested her against him, patting her back soothingly.

* * *

Dean cradled his Alexa to his chest as Castiel took a shower upstairs. Sam and Gabriel had headed out for groceries, so Dean took the time to bond with his daughter.

"You're such a beautiful girl, Alexa…" he whispered, looking down at her and stroking her head softly, "So gorgeous…"

He had no idea that Castiel had come downstairs, who smiled sweetly at Dean's words towards their little girl. Suddenly, the five week old squealed happily and smiled up at her daddy, Dean gasping with the shock of both this happy event and the fact that Castiel had made him jump.

"Oh, you're smiling!" Castiel breathed, "You absolutely stunning little angel, Alexa, you're smiling!"

The emotional ex-angel shed a tear and kissed his baby's forehead.

"She's got your smile, Cas." Dean said quietly, "Totally got your smile."

Castiel knew that this was what the Apple Pie life was all about. He had a loving partner, a beautiful daughter, a gorgeous home and his huge family. He looked at Dean and kissed his lips fervently and lovingly, snuggling into his side and taking his baby in his arms.

"I love you both so much…" He whispered, wiping his eyes, "I really love you."

"Love you too, Sweetheart." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's temple, "We both do."

-TBC-


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Eighteen**

Alexa squealed with delight, laughing until she was red in her little eight-week-old face as Castiel tickled her belly, nuzzling noses with her before settling beside her on the bed, stroking her tiny hand with his index finger. She grabbed his finger and stroked it, looking up and smiling at her Daddy.

"I love you," Castiel told her, "You're such a beautiful little angel, Alexa."

The baby gurgled and beamed at her father, the former angel picking her up and cradling her in his arms. The bedroom door opened and to Castiel's surprise, Sam entered with a glass of water.

"Hey, Cas…" He said softly, smiling at the tiny girl in Castiel's embrace, "Hey, Alexa!"

Alexa looked unsure, but when Sam sat on the bed beside Castiel and moved closer to the baby, she smiled and squeaked happily.

"She's happy to see you." Castiel remarked, grinning when his daughter gurgled and snuggled closer to him, "How are you, Sam?"

"I'm great thanks, Cas." Sam replied, "You okay?"

"I'm amazing." Castiel said with a small yawn, "Tired, but amazing."

"Can I…?" Sam asked, the angel smiling sweetly before passing his daughter to the younger Winchester.

Alexa made happy noises as Sam held her close to him, smiling down at her tenderly as he did.

"Where's Dean?" Castiel asked, concerned by the fact that Dean wasn't here when he promised to be.

"He's just coming back from the mall. He's caught in traffic." Sam explained, "He can't wait to see you and his little girl."

Castiel smiled and tickled Alexa's belly softly, his daughter squealing again and wriggling in Sam's arms.

"She's so gorgeous, Cas." Sam breathed, "God…I've never seen a more beautiful child."

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, taking the little girl back just as Dean came through their bedroom door, "Dean!"

"Hey, Sweetheart." Dean replied, smiling and moving to the bed.

Sam left them to it and Dean kicked his shoes off before climbing onto the bed and kissing Castiel's lips.

"Hi, Alexa," Dean whispered, "I love you, my gorgeous baby girl."

Alexa smiled and reached out, grabbing Dean's finger and squeaking happily as she settled back against Castiel. The former angel rubbed her back gently, patting it occasionally to help her fall asleep and she did, right there in his arms.

* * *

Jesus held His grandchild, smiling sweetly at her as she squirmed in His arms.

"You stunner." He laughed, "Yes you are, yes, you're so beautiful!"

Castiel and Dean beamed at one another.

"Father?" Castiel began, "You'll keep her safe won't you?"

"Of course." Jesus promised, "You have my word."

Castiel grinned and moved towards his Father slowly, kissing His cheek and snuggling against him.

"I do love you." The Lord whispered, "I may not always be here to tell you, Castiel, but I do. And I love Dean and Alexa too."

"We love you, Father." Castiel replied, "With all our hearts."

-TBC-

* * *

**Only short, I know, but I'm thinking of where to take the plot from here. THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVOURITES AND OF COURSE THANKS FOR READING SO FAR! xxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Nineteen**

Gabriel held the little girl close to him and he smiled at her, kissing her cheek as he bounced her in his embrace.

"Just have a nice night, you two." He told Castiel and Dean, "Sam, Bobby, Chuck, Lucifer and I will look after her and we'll call you if we need anything, okay?"

The couple before him nodded and Castiel moved forward, kissing his baby's head and stroking her cheek.

"We'll see you later…" He whispered to the sleeping baby, Dean doing the same and kissing her head, "Knowing her she'll just sleep through the night now."

"Yeah she's a deep sleeper, like a certain someone." Dean said, indicating Castiel with his head which made the former angel chuckle.

* * *

Castiel straddled Dean's waist and kissed him lovingly, pressing their foreheads together as he pulled his shirt off revealing that beautiful chest Dean had missed so much. Dean kissed Castiel's neck and the former angel shivered at his ministrations, rocking his hips in time with Dean's movements. Pulling back from their passion play, Dean looked deep into Castiel's eyes, stroking his cheek tenderly before smiling somewhat weakly.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Dean."

The couple took the time to hold each other, savouring the feel of one another, their love pulsing between them. Pulling back, Dean began to work on Castiel's jeans, Castiel working on Dean's in return.

Soon, both men were naked and Castiel was on his back on the mattress, rolling his eyes with pleasure as his erection was engulfed in wet heat.

"Dean…" He breathed, taking in a shuddering breath as his knees lifted that little bit higher out of impulse, "Oh, Dean!"

Dean smirked around the mouthful and pulled away just before the former angel reached climax. Climbing back up Castiel's body, Dean kissed his lips passionately, Castiel moaning at the taste of himself before taking Dean in hand and stroking him to attention. He covered Dean's throbbing erection with a condom and passed him the lube.

* * *

Castiel's legs trembled as Dean thrust into him languidly, hitting his prostate every time he did.

"I love you," Castiel whispered, turning his head as Dean licked and nipped at his neck, "With all my heart."

"Love you too, Castiel…" Dean breathed, moaning and shuddering as he came.

Castiel lifted his head from the pillows and bit Dean's shoulder lightly as he came in time with Dean, breathing heavily against the hunter's skin. Coming down from their high, the couple kissed and caressed each other, climbing under the sheets and resting against the pillows, Castiel at home in Dean's arms.

* * *

Gabriel and Sam brought Alexa back from Bobby's at around midnight. The little girl was nestled in Sam's arms, snoring softly as the younger Winchester rocked her slowly. Castiel appeared on the stairs and took his baby into his arms, smiling down at her sleeping form before thanking the couple and taking her upstairs to put her into her crib.

Upstairs, the ex-angel leaned over the crib and stroked a hand over the baby's head.

"I love you so much." He whispered, "You, Dean and all our other family are everything to me."

The baby rolled over and snuggled into her mattress, Castiel smiling as she made a happy gurgling noise.

"Hey, baby…" Dean whispered as he appeared in the doorway, "Sleep time?"

Castiel nodded and climbed under the covers with Dean, sitting up when Alexa began to cry.

"I'll go." The hunter said with a smile, "You get some sleep , Sweetheart."

Kissing Castiel's head, Dean climbed out of bed and went to see to their little girl.

-TBC-

* * *

**D'awwwwwwwww! xxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Twenty**

"You're so precious! Yes, you are!" Sam said softly, tickling Alexa's belly as she lay on Castiel and Dean's bed, Dean sitting by his side.

The tiny baby laughed and kicked her legs, looking up at her uncle and father as they watched over her on that warm afternoon. She was three months old now, and Dean and Castiel were getting used to the fact that she'd have to move into her own room soon.

"Dear God, you're gorgeous." Dean added, tickling her under her chin, "I can't believe she's mine."

Sam looked at his brother and grimaced.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve something as beautiful as her…or Cas…" Dean breathed, "Or any of you."

Before Sam could tell him to stop his guilt-trip, Gabriel came into the room and took over from Sam, sitting on the bed and grinning cheekily at the baby.

"Hey, yummy-tummy!" He laughed, "Look who's stunning in her pink baby-grow!"

Alexa beamed at Gabriel, kicking her legs and grabbing her right foot with both hands, ready to put it in her mouth before she suddenly started crying. Dean grimaced and picked up his little girl, resting her against him and soothing her.

"Shhh, sweetheart." He whispered, "I bet you're hungry, huh?"

Gabriel clicked his fingers and a prepared bottle appeared in his hand, the Archangel passing the bottle to Dean who gently fed his daughter. They locked eyes as she drank her milk, Dean smiling at her tenderly as he fed her. Gabriel saw the love in Dean's eyes, and he hoped and prayed that one day he and Sam could have a baby. Maybe that was all just going to be his unachievable dream. Sam might not want a baby. That thought broke his heart.

* * *

The sounds of Sarah McLachlan's _In the Arms of an Angel_ drifted through Alexa's nursery, Castiel cradling the little one in his arms and rocking her as she listened to her lullaby. Castiel hummed along with the melody, Alexa's face being graced with a tiny smile as she grew tired, her big blue eyes blinking slower and finally closing, Castiel continuing to rock her before kissing her head and laying her in her crib, checking all the wards and sigils in the room. He turned down the volume on the stereo before stopping it, letting Alexa's angel mobile continue to spin, closing the door behind him.

As he entered his bedroom, he realised that it was so empty without Alexa's things in there, and he also realised that he missed his baby girl.

"It's empty in here." Dean breathed as he climbed into bed, "Did she go down okay?"

"She was out like a light." Castiel replied, "She's so cute when she's asleep."

He joined Dean in bed and curled up against his hunter, pressing a kiss to those luscious lips before snuggling down and sighing, drifting off to sleep himself.

Several hours later, Alexa's cries stirred Castiel from his sleep and he headed into the nursery, picking her up and hushing her as he moved over to the changing table, changing her diaper and then sitting on the window seat, rocking her and hushing her until she fell asleep again. He held her close and kissed her forehead, putting her back into her crib, locking it securely, checking the wards and sigils again before heading back to his own bed.

* * *

Lucifer bounced the baby on his knee, peppering her tiny face with kisses which made her chuckle. Everyone loved her chuckle. It was so damn cute it made their hearts warm. Dean came through the front door with bags in hand, returning from his visit to the mall. The fourteen week old spotted her father and she grinned, squeaking out a laugh when he sat by Lucifer and kissed Alexa's cheek.

"Hey, honey!" He said softly, "Daddy's home."

Lucifer passed Dean the baby and went to put the shopping away, leaving Dean alone with his little girl. The older Winchester held Alexa close and kissed her head, stroking her head gently before sighing.

"Oh, I love you so much, Alexa," He whispered, "You're the cutest, most beautiful little baby I've ever seen."

Alexa looked at her father and beamed at him.

"You are!" Dean whispered, nuzzling noses with her and kissing her forehead, "Yes you are, you're beautiful! You're cute, you're precious!"

Alexa squeaked with laughter and Dean tickled her belly.

"We all love you and you're gonna have the best, sweetheart!" He told her, "You've got the most amazing family anyone could want and we're all gonna look after you."

Alexa made a small noise in what Dean took to be agreement and he lay back on the sofa with her against his chest, rubbing her back gently as she settled to sleep.

He loved being a father. He came to the conclusion that there was noting greater in life than being a parent and he couldn't wait for every wonderful moment, every challenge and every milestone Alexa reached, because no matter what he'd always love Castiel, he'd always love Alexa and he'd always love his family.

-TBC-

* * *

**D'awww cuteness! Hope you enjoyed! There'll be more chapters soon! xxx **


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**A/N: **Sorry I've taken a while to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's gonna be full of baby cuteness and a nice surprise near the end.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Twenty-One**

"Where's Alexa?" Castiel asked, covering his eyes as Dean held Alexa against his stomach, uncovering them and smiling widely, "There she is!"

Alexa laughed and touched her father's cheek, smiling and giggling as he nuzzled noses with her.

"Where's Alexa?" Castiel asked again, playing peek-a-boo with his baby, "There she is!"

Alexa laughed and reached out for Castiel who took her happily and rested her in his arms, tickling her belly and kissing her forehead.

"Right, I'll be back in an hour or so, okay?" Dean said, kissing Castiel's lips deeply and then Alexa's cheek, smiling as she turned and tried to kiss his cheek back, just leaving a wet open-mouthed mess on his face.

"Thanks, honey." Dean laughed, wiping his face and kissing her forehead, "See you soon."

Dean left the room and Castiel lifted Alexa in the air, sitting back on the sofa with her and resting her on his chest.

"Oh, you're such a beautiful girl!" He whispered, kissing her head and lifting her in the air again, "You're so beautiful, yes you are!"

"Hey, chucklehead!" Gabriel called as he entered the room, sitting by his brother and smiling cheekily at the baby who grinned back, touching Gabriel's face gently.

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel said softly, "Do you want to hold her?"

Gabriel bit his lip and nodded, Castiel passing Alexa over and smiling as she snuggled against his brother. The sixteen week old looked up at her Uncle Gabriel, beaming and squeaking as he tickled her belly.

"Damnit she's cute," Gabriel laughed, "Looking gorgeous again today, honey! Yes, you are!"

"She looks beautiful in blue doesn't she?" Castiel whispered, "Like Dean."

Gabriel looked up at his brother whose eyes were shining brilliantly today.

"Dean looks so beautiful in blue."

Gabriel smiled and hoisted Alexa into the air, pulling her down and blowing a raspberry on her cheek which sent her into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"So, what's it like being a dad?" Sam asked as they walked through the mall, Dean smiling and chuckling in response.

"Fucking awesome," Dean replied, "Really amazing."

"And…is it easy?" Sam asked, "Only, you and Cas make it look easy."

"No. No, it's far from easy." Dean answered, confused as to why he was being questioned about this, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh! Umm…no reason…" Sam replied, Dean giving him that _I-know-you're-lying-to-me_ look, "Okay, Gabe and I were thinking of trying for a baby…"

"You mean you wanna get Gabe pregnant?" Dean asked in a hushed tone, "That's great, dude! Go for it!"

"Seriously?" Sam asked, "You think I should?"

"Totally." Dean replied, "You and Gabriel would be awesome parents! Just go for it. You'll love the conception part."

Sam burst into laughter and smiled brightly, nodding at Dean and biting his lip.

"Thanks, bro."

"No problem, Sammy."

* * *

Dean and Castiel were staying at Bobby's with Alexa, Chuck and Lucifer, while Sam and Gabriel got the chance to try and conceive their own little bundle of joy.

"So we're doing this?" Gabriel asked as Sam pressed him against their bedroom door, both of them incredibly close, "We're trying?"

Sam just nodded, breathless still from the touches Gabriel had being giving his thigh under the dinner table. Gabriel smiled, genuinely smiled as though this was the best news in the world to him and he opened the bedroom door, shutting it and locking it before finding himself off the ground with his legs around Sam's waist. The pair of them shared heated kisses, loving caresses and small whispered words of love as they started their journey towards bliss.

Within a good hour, Gabriel found himself on his back, Sam slipping a pillow under his hips. He gave the younger Winchester an incredulous look and Sam sighed.

"Apparently this can aid conception, that's all." Sam told him, Gabriel huffing out a laugh.

"Dude…Archangel…" He said, pointing to himself, "If I want a baby, goddamnit I'll get pregnant tonight."

"I just wanna be sure, Gabe." Sam said softly, "I…I don't wanna screw up."

Gabriel grimaced and bit his lip slightly, pulling Sam closer and kissing his lips.

"I promise you, Sam Winchester, you won't screw up, okay?"

Sam nodded and Gabriel sighed, wincing at the familiar burn he felt as the hunter entered him inch by inch. He sighed with relief when Sam was fully sheathed inside him and began to move slowly, both of them gasping at the feeling. Sam lay flush on Gabriel, Gabriel turning his head so Sam could kiss and lick his neck as he pleased. They made languid love in the soft glow of their bedroom, hands gently holding each other and lips caressing each other's skin. This was what Gabriel loved about Sam. Despite him being a randy son of a bitch sometimes, Sam Winchester could be the most loving man on Earth. He adored him for it. As they moved, they shared sweet words of love, gentle kisses and light touches before Gabriel suddenly held Sam tight, grimacing in what Sam knew was pain.

"Gabe?" Sam asked as he stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Don't stop…" Gabriel breathed, "It's gonna hurt but you can't stop, no matter what I tell you, alright?"

Sam looked at Gabriel questioningly.

"I'm…I'm being impregnated right now…which means I gotta grow a womb…" Gabriel told him, "It's gonna hurt like a bitch but you can't stop, Sam, or I won't get pregnant…okay?"

Sam nodded and kissed Gabriel deeply, moving again and trying to ignore the whimpers and cries of pain coming from Gabriel's lips. He cupped Gabriel's cheeks as he moved, drying the tears of pain that escaped his eyes.

"Shhh," He soothed, "I'm here, Gabe…it's alright…"

"Love you, Sammy…" Gabriel breathed, "Love you so much…"

"I love you too, Gabriel." Sam whispered, "I love you more than anything…"

Their movements sped up a little, and Gabriel actually began to sob in pain before crying out as he and Sam both came, Gabriel feeling like his insides were being ripped apart. As they slowed to a stop, Sam looked into Gabriel's eyes to see a soft gold light that faded and leaving the Archangel smiling through his tears. Three words were uttered that Sam had been waiting for since they first got together.

"I'm pregnant, Sammy."

-TBC-

* * *

**Woooooo! Another baby's coming! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Happy Families – Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Guess who's getting a cousin?" Gabriel began as he tickled Alexa's belly, "You are!"

The baby chuckled and reached out, planting an open mouthed mess on Gabriel's cheek before the Archangel hoisted her up, Sam panicking and taking the baby who proceeded to cry.

"Gabe, you shouldn't be lifting things in your condition, sit down!"

"Sam, give her back to me!" Gabriel protested, "You've got sixteen weeks to wait for that! You made her cry, for Dad's sake!"

Sam bit his lip and blushed, handing Alexa back to Gabriel who hushed her and rocked her gently against him, bouncing her as he did.

"It's okay, honey...Uncle Sammy was just looking after Uncle Gabriel, that's all..." He promised, "It's alright..."

He pressed a kiss to her head and felt her nuzzle against him, sobbing and hiccuping as she did.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, running into the room and panicking at the screams coming from his baby's lips.

"Nothing," Gabriel assured him, "It's fine, she's okay."

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and took the tiny girl, kissing her head and holding her close.

"It's time for her nap." He said softly, "Thank you both."

With a gentle smile he kissed Gabriel's temple and whispered into his ear.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy, Gabriel."

Gabriel grinned and watched his brother take the baby upstairs, turning to Sam and holding him tight. The younger Winchester sighed, winding his arms around his pregnant lover and kissing his head.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, Sam," Gabriel said, stroking the hunter's cheek and kissing his lips, "Don't be sorry for trying to look after me."

Sam smiled and Gabriel kissed him deeply, Sam hugging him once more before they sat on the sofa.

_

* * *

"Well she's all you'd ever want,  
She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner.  
Well she always knows her place.  
She's got style, she's got grace, She's a winner.  
She's a lady.  
Whoa whoa whoa, She's a lady.  
Talkin' about that little lady,  
And the lady is mine."_

Lucifer sang to Alexa as he held her close, snuggling her and kissing her head before taking a bite of his toast. Alexa wanted some and she made a small noise, reaching out for the food.

"No, sweetie," Lucifer told her, "You can't have toast yet. You're too small."

The baby's lower lip wobbled and she gazed at Lucifer like he'd taken her favourite toy angel away.

"Oh no..." He breathed, "Oh no, don't cry..."

He finished the toast before beginning to prepare a bottle.

"Don't cry, honey, it's okay." He told her, "It's all okay, I've got you some milk, and you're gonna have a big drink of it, because you love that, don't you."

The baby eased her cries and looked at her Uncle Lucifer who smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

"Good girl." He said sweetly, taking the bottle and feeding her gently, "There's a good girl."

He had no idea Dean was watching him from the doorway and he never found out, because the older Winchester just smiled to himself and turned away, heading back into the living room. He loved how good Lucifer was with Alexa. It took the Devil's mind off being human because he had a beautiful little niece to focus on and she was so important to him, his grudge about being made human had no value at all.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel settled in bed, Sam's hand going to Gabriel's stomach as he rubbed it affectionately.

"What are we having?" He asked.

"A baby..." Gabriel replied, Sam huffing out a laugh.

"No, I mean, boy or girl?"

"I don't know!" Gabriel laughed, "Look, I may be an Archangel, honey, but I'm not my father."

Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel's head and smiled, breathing in the scent of candy and coconut before snuggling down with him.

"Well, what would you like?"

"A boy." Gabriel said, "Well...maybe a girl...I dunno. I'll love our baby whether we have a boy or a girl."

"Same here." Sam replied, "Love you."

"Love you too, Sammy."

* * *

"And you look so beautiful in pink!" Castiel said, lifting Alexa to his chest, "Yes you do!"

The baby chuckled and her tiny hand reached up, stroking his face as she gazed at him as though he held all the secrets in the world.

"I love you."

Alexa smiled and placed an open mouthed mess on his neck, Castiel chuckling and holding her close to him.

"Daddy Dean's going to be home soon, and he's missed us, sweetheart." Castiel told her, "He has! He's got you some new toys too because he loves you so much."

With that, the older Winchester entered the house with Sam in tow, the pair returning from a hunt in the next town.

"Hey, Cas!" He said, moving towards his angel and kneeling before him before kissing him tenderly, smiling at his baby girl who reached out for him with her tiny arms, "Hi, sweetie! I missed you both so much!"

The baby gurgled and Castiel grinned, snuggling up to Dean and passing their daughter across, the baby nuzzling her daddy and snuggling against him. Dean sat on the sofa with Castiel, their baby between them as they kissed and got reacquainted after three days apart.

-TBC-


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**A/N: **Okay, its been forever since I updated! I'm so sorry! But hey, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the support with this fic so far! You guys are awesome!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Happy Families **

**-Chapter Twenty-Three-**

Dean was busy changing Alexa's diaper.

He frowned, however, because his baby girl pouted a little at him and her lower lip wobbled as she tried to kick away from him, but he just hushed her, pressing little kisses to her face. She was more used to Castiel doing it which was probably why she got upset when Dean did it.

"Alright, alright, shhh..." He soothed when she began to cry, picking up the packet of wipes and letting her hold it, "Daddy Dean's got you, it's okay."

The baby examined the wipes, turning her head towards the doorway. She looked curiously at it, and even though there was nothing there, Dean got the feeling there was. He didn't want to pull out a gun in front of his baby so he tried to ignore it for now, looking for any other exits from the room. He could go out through the window but...

"Calm down, Dean." Came a familiar cocky voice, "It's only me..."

"Crowley?" Dean asked, watching Alexa's face as the demon came into view.

The baby gurgled a little, watching the demon with interest as he approached. Crowley smiled at Dean who watched him cautiously, the two sitting on the couches away from each other while Dean kicked Alexa's changing mat under the couch where it normally rested.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked, Crowley shrugging in response.

"After what I did for you in the Apocalypse, and what you did for me during the Apocalypse, which actually never happened, I thought I'd come and see the newest addition to the Winchester family." He said, smiling at the baby who grinned back and reached for him, "See, she likes me already."

"You don't seem the type to like children." Dean said, Crowley shaking his head as he took the baby.

"Oh, no." He said, "I hate the little buggers, but you, my little darling..."

He looked at Alexa and kept her close to his body, smiling as she snuggled against him and rested a hand on his.

"You, I have to say, are the most gorgeous little thing. You're not annoying either, that's a bonus." Crowley chuckled, "You are one beautiful girl."

Alexa grinned, snuggling closer to him which shocked him a little.

"Seems I'm a natural." He chuckled, "Bobby invited me down. He said that I'd fought as well as you lot so I had a right to see her. I hear the big boss man decided to turn Lucifer into a human."

"Yeah." Dean replied, "He's really good with her. Kinda like you are."

Crowley smiled and chuckled as Alexa's face was washed over with a look of curiosity. He'd formed a small orb of rainbow in his hand and he was making it change shape. Alexa gurgled with delight and squealed, clapping her hands together before going to touch it.

"Is that safe, Crowley?" Dean asked, Crowley nodding in response and kissing Alexa's head.

"Perfectly. She'll just feel warmth on her hand, that's all." He explained, watching the baby lean forward and touch the orb with her hand, "There we go."

Alexa beamed as the orb moved up to stroke her face, and Dean couldn't fight his smile when his baby girl beamed, closing her eyes as the warmth took over her body. She gurgled happily and Crowley gently pulled the orb away, making a jar appear and popping the orb into it, closing the lid.

"Permanent night-light." The demon chuckled, "I've got others in jars too for her if you want them."

Dean smiled gratefully and nodded at the demon who smiled and passed her back to her father.

"Where's the mother?" He asked, Dean glaring at him in response.

"Cas is resting." The hunter replied, "Alexa hasn't been all that well over the past couple of days and Cas spent most of the night up with her. He wouldn't let me get up."

Crowley nodded, the two sat in slightly uncomfortable silence until Bobby broke it.

"Hey, you came." He said, coming through the front door and joining them in the living area, "What do you think of her?"

"She's gorgeous." Crowley replied, chuckling at the way Alexa bounced in her seat and screeched at Bobby, raising her little arms in the air.

"Hey, beautiful." He grinned, picking her up and raising her into the air before pressing little kisses to her face and blowing raspberries on her neck.

It was that moment that Castiel arrived downstairs and the appearance of Crowley had unnerved him a little. He tried not to get angry but he couldn't help it. He didn't want a demon anywhere near his baby, but Crowley had been a demon who they could trust and who had risked a lot for them.

"Hello, Crowley."

Everyone looked around at Castiel and Dean smiled, standing to embrace his lover.

"Castiel." Crowley replied, rolling his eyes at Bobby as Dean and the former angel shared a tender kiss, "How is our dear mother hen feeling?"

"Very tired." Castiel replied, "My little girl hasn't been too well."

He smiled at the baby who grinned and reached for her Daddy Cas, the ex-angel happily taking her and holding her close. His eyes drifted closed as he held onto her, his lips pressing against her head gently as he bounced her a little in his embrace. He sat on the couch with her, Dean leaving the room to make him a coffee while he played with the baby. He draped her blanket over her head and smiled at the other two.

"Where's Alexa?" He asked, pulling the blanket off and away from her face really quickly, "There she is!"

He repeated the process several times and Alexa was shrieking like crazy as he did. She loved that game, and Castiel could only smile more when she clapped her hands and bounced on his knee, shuffling forward a little to lean on him.

"I love you, baby." He whispered, the others sharing a sly smile, "I love you so much."

He hoisted her up into the air and kept her cradled close, the three men in the room beginning their lengthy conversation.

* * *

Gabriel could feel the movement in his stomach, and he knew that the baby was there, getting ready to start growing. He rubbed his belly gently, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up. He got out of bed and just ran for the bathroom, Sam immediately shooting up after him as the Archangel began to vomit into the toilet. The younger Winchester sighed to himself and rubbed Gabriel's back, knowing that this was the beginning of a very long journey known as pregnancy.

Yet, he found he couldn't wait for it to get going.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: **AU. Life after the Apocalypse. Hopefully funny & romantic. Dean/Castiel. Possible Sam/Gabriel and possible MPreg in later chapters. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. *Wails and curls up into a ball* I don't own any songs or movies used in these chapters.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm not gonna lie, my new job is making me exhausted. By tomorrow I will have done 38 hours in five days and that's an eight hour day, two five hour days, and two ten hour days. Since I haven't been in a job of any kind for 6 months it's hard to get used to the early starts, but hopefully my work shifts will be made clear to me and stop messing with my body clock! Anyway, I have a day off on Monday so I'll relax with writing and art.

Thanks for the continued support with this fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Happy Families **

**–Chapter Twenty-Four-**

"Ah, ah, ah..." Castiel said softly as his little girl went to snatch the bottle from his hands, "No. Alexa, no."

The baby calmed and settled back in his embrace, a soft sigh escaping her lips as the bottle was lowered towards her. She gently began suckling while Castiel softly sang to her, smiling as she beamed at him around the bottle. Dean watched from the doorway with a smile on his face, knowing their baby was in good hands. Castiel was just the most amazing parent, and Dean knew that their special little girl was lucky to have the angel as a father. She'd been squeaking and crying because she was hungry and had wanted to feed herself, but obviously, Dean and Castiel never let her do anything but touch the bottle as she fed. The little girl made gentle noises as she fed and Dean headed over to sit by Castiel, grinning at his daughter.

"Does it make you go nom-nom?" He asked, "Is that good, tasty formula that you got there, huh, baby girl?"

Alexa giggled and concentrating on drinking her milk while Castiel shot Dean a playful glare.

"You need to let our little sweetheart finish her morning drink." He scolded, watching Dean press a kiss to the baby's soft forehead.

"I'm sorry, Alexa." He said softly, "Do carry on."

The baby flexed her tiny toes and fingers, rejecting the bottle and squealing as she wriggled uncomfortably.

"Okay, okay, shhh..." Castiel soothed, sitting her up to burp her, "Someone's fussing a little this morning."

"Tell me about it." Dean laughed, both he and Castiel letting out more laughter as Alexa burped loudly, "Oh, you dirty girl!"

Alexa gurgled and looked at her toes, watching curiously as they wiggled. She gurgled again with happiness and continued to watch her toes before she looked up at her Daddy Dean, reaching to him and beaming with bright sparkles in her big, beautiful eyes.

"Come here, beautiful." The elder Winchester said, hoisting her up and blowing raspberries on her cheek, before he looked to Castiel and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He loved his family and this time that they got together, just the three of them was very special. Dean held his little girl close, settling her against him and kissing her head gently.

"Maybe we should take her for a walk today." Dean said softly, earning a nod from Castiel, "Get her in the fresh air."

"Let's take her through the park. Just for an hour or so." The angel suggested.

Dean thought this would be a great idea. Since the weather was growing cold, they'd wrap up their little angel nice and warm and take her in the buggy for a walk through the park. They wouldn't leave for at least an hour and a half since it was early and still dark out, but that meant they could spend some time with their baby, just them playing.

"Good morning to you, angel." Castiel said with a smile as he took his daughter for a moment, allowing Dean to settle on the floor with a pillow on his knee before kissing Alexa and handing her over to Dean.

Dean lay her back on the cushion, taking one of her little feet in his hand while supporting her with the other and gently blowing little raspberries on it. Gurgles of joy filled the air and Dean brought his baby closer, nuzzling her belly and kissing it repeatedly.

Time like this was always special, and Dean wasn't going to waste a moment of it.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful today." Castiel commented as he and Dean walked through the park, hearing Alexa gurgle from where she rested in the buggy.

"Yeah." Dean grinned, pushing the buggy along before stopping and pulling it backwards, then pushing it forwards and shaking it a little.

Alexa laughed at the motions, like she got her father's joke and it made Dean proud to think that the beautiful little girl in the front was his and Castiel's creation. She was going to be the girl the boys wanted to date when she got older, Dean just knew it. She'd be the girl that every boy would want, but none could have. She'd be too good for every guy out there.

As they sat on the bench, they turned the buggy around so that Alexa was facing them, both talking to her and making silly faces at her. And she sat there, in her pink knitted hat, scarf and gloves (courtesy of God) and in her little pink coat. She wore black tights, a little black skirt and knitted booties which were hidden beneath her pink blanket that was tucked around her lower half, because it had been advised that babies of her age shouldn't wear shoes. Several people walked by, all casting a glance at Alexa and smiling at how beautiful she was. Dean and Castiel shared proud smiles, before Castiel unbuckled Alexa and gently lifted her onto his lap, not looking happy when he found she was shivering.

"Dean, where's the extra blanket?" He asked, watching his lover rush to get it.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked, concerned for his baby.

"She's shaking...Really shaking..." Castiel replied, wrapping her up snugly in the blanket and holding her to his body, "I'll carry her, we need to get her home and warm."

Alexa began to cry and Castiel hushed her, holding her to his body inside his trench coat and rubbing her back to soothe her.

Upon arrival home, Castiel headed up the stairs to get Alexa in some thick, warm clothes, while Dean unloaded the car. He turned up the heating so the house was nice and warm, and he grinned when he saw little Alexa in her purple baby grow and wrapped in a thick blanket.

"Hey, you..." He said softly, reaching out to her, "You warm now?"

The baby, who was showing signs of colour in her cheeks, whimpered and settled against her Daddy Dean, letting him take her into the living room. It was about time for her morning nap so he got straight on to getting her to sleep.

"She had a diaper change, Cas?" He asked as Castiel entered the room.

"Yes, and I've made up her crib. I'll go see that her room is warm." The angel replied, going to the baby and kissing her head softly, "Sleep tight, my angel."

Dean began to rock her so gently, back and forth, humming _Nothing Else Matters _to her as he did. And slowly, but surely, Alexa fell asleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
